The Final War
by JWade318
Summary: The next great prophecy has started. Demigods and Magicians unite to save the world...again. Reviews are appreciated. It may take some time for the interesting stuff to happen so I hope you can read through the first few chapters. Hope you guys like it! :) (On a mini-hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Carter

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan-fic so any help would be appreciated. Please leave a review if you can. I would really appreciate that. Anyway hope you like it! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles.**

Carter:

Carter here, combat magician, the leader of the 21st nome, pharaoh of the House of Life, eye of Horus, defeater of Apophis, savior of the world,… and boyfriend of Zia Rashid. (Sadie says I'm being arrogant. Hey, I saved the world. Can't I brag a little?)

Anyway, I know our previous recording was supposed to be our last but the gods (not necessarily of Egypt) decided to give us more problems.

I should probably start with the day I got chased by dogs around New York.

My life has been pretty good lately. It's almost been months since the battle with Apophis and things have been pretty calm the past few months. Most of the Nomes have pledged their allegiance to Amos, the Chief Lector of the House of Life.

In Brooklyn, things were great between me and Zia and we spend time alone together in the Brooklyn House while the others were at school. For the first time in forever (that's not an exaggeration), Sadie's love life was going well and she seemed to be happy with Walt/Anubis.

We had almost 2 times as much initiates as before. Although teaching kids as young as 6 years old can sometimes be stressful, it's easier when you have people like Zia helping you. Even Walt was teaching the initiates. He taught classes like charm making since he was terrific at it and he mentored some kids who were following his path, the path of Anubis.

As I said, everything was great until that day.

Zia and I were accompanying Sadie and Walt in a BAG field trip to different tourist spots in Manhattan. I was actually pretty excited. Despite touring different parts of the world with my dad a few years ago, I've never been to Manhattan before. My dad and even Uncle Amos have said that there were problems there that up to that point, I didn't understand.

Zia and I were seated at the very back of the bus, holding hands, her head on my shoulder. I could spot some of the students stealing glances at Zia, wondering why he was with me. Over the past few months, I've learned to ignore it. Meanwhile, Walt and Sadie were with some of their mortal friends at the front.

I decided to take a nap on the way there. As usual my _ba_ wouldn't stay put.

The last few months I've had frequent _ba_ trips during my sleep. Unlike before however, most of my _ba_ trips were to events in the past, the battle at the Red Pyramid, the time we reawakened Ra, and our battle with Apophis.

This time however, was different. I was standing (or floating?) atop a hill. From where I was, I could see a gigantic house at the center and what looked like cabins which were oddly shaped like a _U._ Aside from that, I could see basketball courts, archery ranges, horse stables and a rock-climbing wall (was that lava?). The area was so huge that I wondered how I could see that much, godly vision maybe. Behind me, I could see an arch that had letters on top that I couldn't read.

I had no idea where this place was or what this was supposed to mean.

I suddenly heard a feminine voice "The time has come". On that note, the picture faded into black.

I woke up to Zia shaking me. "Carter, something is wrong"

I opened my eyes groggily. I was still wondering about the _ba _trip I just had. It was relatively short compared to the other _ba_ trips I've had. Maybe it was because it was just a nap.

Who the owner of the voice I just heard was, I had no idea. It was clearly female, but frighteningly fierce. In a way, it was human-like but I could sense it wasn't. I had guessed it belonged to a goddess but that wouldn't make sense. I've met more Egyptian goddesses than I would've liked to and none of them owned the voice I heard.

Another thing that unsettled me was the place I saw. As I said, I had no idea what or where the place was. Even if I wasn't really there, I still had an eerie feeling that I shouldn't have been there, like I was breaking some kind of rule just by seeing the place.

I had hoped it was just a place where I would find another initiate, that it wasn't gonna cause too much problems.

I can't even begin to tell you how wrong I was.

As I started to focus on my surroundings, I saw that the bus was in front of the Empire State Building. Then, I realized the problem. Except for Zia, Sadie, Walt, and I, everyone on the bus was asleep, even the tour guide.

"Guys, the driver is out cold." Sadie shouted from the front

"What happened? The bus suddenly came into a screeching halt and when I looked around, everyone was sleeping." Walt said.

I stood up from my seat and shook some of the students to try to wake them up to no avail. Something, or someone, was obviously responsible for this. There were some spells I knew of that were pretty easy to cast that could cause a crowd to fall asleep.

"I'll investigate outside. You guys stay here" I said

"I'll come with you" Zia said beside me

"Yeah. Me too. I'm not letting you save the day by yourself. Walt you stay here and make sure no one gets hurt." Sadie said.

"Yes ma'am" Walt answered back

I stepped out of first. The first thing I observed was a pigeon that was perched on top our bus. I realized that it was staring straight at me, which didn't really make me feel comfortable. Then, it did something I didn't expect. It opened its beak and from it, a voice said, "Brace yourself"

What was even weirder and definitely more terrifying was the fact that I recognized the voice. Either I was going insane or I heard the voice of Horus, the king of the gods. The first one was more likely. Horus and I have never communicated since the battle with Apophis.

I tried to shake it out of my mind as Sadie and Zia stepped out as well. We looked around but everything seemed normal. There was a sea of people and cars were driving by. We waited for about a minute or two but nothing happened.

I was just about to suggest we go back in the bus and figure out a way to wake the people up when I saw a large black figure in an alley across the street. I couldn't see it clearly enough to make out what it was. It could've been just a shadow of something much smaller but I had a feeling it wasn't anything as harmless.

"Hey guys, look" I said as I pointed to the alley across the street.

Then it happened. From the alley came out a large black dog that came straight towards us. Luckily, the cars managed to stop in front of it to avoid being crushed.

Zia was quick to react. She shot a fireball towards the monster and it skittered in the street. People around us started panicking.

I got my first good look at the monster. It looked like a regular dog with black skin except 10 times larger. It had razor sharp teeth and saliva was dripping from its mouth.

"Walt, get out of there!" Sadie shouted to the bus as she was casting a protection spell over the bus. Zia was trying to get the people off the sidewalks but it wasn't easy since the people were in full-on panic mode.

I summoned my _khopesh_ from the duat and faced the monster. It rose and charged at me. I rolled out of the way but it was able to turn better than I anticipated. It tackled me, maybe cracking a few ribs in the process and suddenly, I was on the ground, one of his paws on my chest. For a moment, nothing happened and I wondered why it hasn't bit my face off yet. (not that I was complaining)

I saw Zia, who finished clearing the sidewalks, throw another fireball at the monster. This time, the monster anticipated it. It jumped out of the way, inflicting more pain on my chest. The fireball hit one of the stores as the store owner escape just in time. The beast landed a few meters away from me. At least now, it was off my chest

"Run!" Zia shouted

I stood up, ignoring the pain in my ribs and joined Zia, Sadie, and Walt as we ran away from the monster.

"What is that thing?" Sadie screamed at me while running, weaving through traffic. The monster would just easily jump over cars which weren't moving anymore.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it" I screamed back. The pain in my ribs was flaring up. I didn't how much longer I'd hold up.

We continued running. I wanted to go to the museum nearby to summon a portal to go back to Brooklyn but as we turned left to head to the museum, I spotted another monster similar to the one chasing us. It started charging towards us.

"Seriously?" I cursed in Egyptian as we ran the opposite direction, as we had no other choice.

I tried to reroute and find a way to the museum but every time we tried to turn one way, another dog-like monster forced us to go the other way. We ended up having six dog-like creatures chasing us. Just our rotten luck

While running, I realized that something seemed weird. Somehow I can tell these creatures could run faster but they decided not to. Also, when the monster tackled me, it didn't seem intent to bite me or eat me. They didn't seem to have any intent to kill. It was almost like they were just playing with us. The way they were controlling where we would turn, I guessed they were leading me somewhere. At this point, I couldn't think of anything to counteract it and neither did Zia, Sadie, or Walt. I had hoped I would spot a random Egyptian artefact but I had no such luck. We had no choice but to keep on running.

After a few minutes, we paused for a while to catch our breath. We managed to put some distance between us and the monsters. I realized we were at the base of a small hill. From here, I could see a sign saying "_Delhi Strawberry Service" _at the top.

My ribs were killing me but we had to keep on running, I had no time to assess the damage but I was pretty sure something was broken. We couldn't face these six monsters, even if we had a god on our side.

When we saw the dog-like creatures running towards us again, we had no choice but to run up the hill. When I reached the top, I saw Sadie, Zia, and Walt running behind me. When I started running again, after a few metres, it seemed like I hit a wall and I fell to the ground. But when I looked at it nothing was there. But, past the invisible wall, I could see an arch, which looked exactly the same as the one I saw in my _ba _trip. Uh-oh, this was not a good sign.

"Guys stop! There's some kind of invisible force field blocking the way." I said as they all stopped.

I was about to propose we try to make a stand here. Crazy? Probably. But we didn't have any other choice.

But, give her credit, Sadie surprised me. She found a worse solution than mine! (Ow! Can't you take a joke? Sadie, there's always time for sarcasm.)

Sadie patted my shoulder. "Don't worry brother dear, I'll take care of this" Sadie said as she pulled out her wand

I knew exactly what she was going to do. "Sadie, No!"

Too late. Sadie shouted "Ha-di" and the hieroglyphics appeared in the air and floated to the force field.

It didn't work. Sadie spell exploded but the force field remained. We were thrown back by the explosion.

I was lying on the ground, unable to stand up from the pain. I saw the monsters approaching us, staring at helpless prey.

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Kane Chronicles.**

Percy:

Life was near-perfect.

It's been one month since we defeated Gaea and put her back to sleep. Every one of the Seven made it back alive. Nico and Reyna (along with Coach Hedge, I suppose), with the Athena Parthenos, stopped the Greek-Roman War and led the troops of both Greek and Roman demigods to Greece to help us. Even the gods came out of hiding to help us. The seven of us were crowned "Heroes of Olympus".

Back at camp, we were treated like royalty. When all of us returned, we threw one of the biggest victory parties in the history of the world. Camp Half-Blood was flooded with Greek and Roman demigods. Each of the Seven had a huge picture in the Big House.

As for both camps, all of the demigods were given a choice on which camp to stay in. Of course, Annabeth and I stayed at Camp Half-Blood along with Jason, Piper, and Leo. Since he was praetor, Frank, along with Hazel, stayed at Camp Jupiter but would occasionally visit.

As for Annabeth and I, things couldn't be better. Going through depths of Tartarus with her really showed me how lucky I was to have her. Even if I'd have nightmares about it, she's there to calm me down and vice versa.

As I said, life was near-perfect. But, of course, the gods had more tricks up their sleeve.

One day, we were at the ping pong table at the Big House having a head counselors' meeting to deal with small issues. Around the table, there was Chiron, Mr. D (his sentence was shortened to 25 years!), Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, me, Frank, Hazel (they were visiting), and the other head counsellors, plus The Oracle, Rachel Dare.

While we were discussing Capture-the-Flag schedules, I saw a woman staring at us from afar. She started to move towards us.

I got a better look at her. She had blonde hair and storm gray eyes much like Annabeth.

"Athena" I realized.

Everyone's heads turned towards where I was looking.

"Mom" Annabeth said.

"Hello Annabeth, Chiron, Dionysus, other demigods…Rachel" Athena said

"Lady Athena, we are honoured, what brings you to our camp?" Chiron asked

"Thank you Chiron. First off, I want to congratulate all of you for your success." She turned towards me.

"Percy, you have once again succeeded while still being loyal to your friends. You have proven worthy to be called a hero of Olympus…and a partner for my daughter"

Annabeth blushed.

"No disrespect but that's can't be the only reason you are here are you?" Jason said to the wisdom goddess.

"I'm…"

Rachel started twitching and her face turned green. She fell back but the Stoll brothers caught her. She rose up and green mist spewed out of her mouth. Although I've seen this many times before, this felt different. The only time I've felt this was when Rachel mentioned the… no it can't be.

She said:

_A great risk is taken by a goddess who is wise_

_As old enemies from defeat shall arise_

_An old promise must finally be fulfilled_

_To defeat an enemy who has escaped being killed_

_At the old lands, will ensue a battle of pain_

_To be led by the heroes of the gods and the famous Kanes_

At the last line Rachel collapsed and was caught by Chiron as we were thinking about the prophecythat was spoken.

"What? We'll be led by famous canes?" Connor Stoll said

"Wait. That…that can't be…" Piper said utterly shocked.

Just as a name started to crawl into my mind, we heard an explosion by Thalia's tree. We saw the camp's barriers above us react. The ground itself was shaking. We thought it was an earthquake but that wouldn't make sense. Weather abnormalities like earthquakes shouldn't have made it to camp.

As we were running towards the sound of the explosion, I saw Athena just standing by the Ping Pong table.

"Aren't you gonna come?" I shouted

"No. It's fine. I'll stay here" She said, obviously deeply thinking about something.

I had no time to wonder about it. I ran towards Thalia's tree.

When we arrived there, I saw that many campers have already surrounded the area. Across the camp barrier, I saw four teenagers lying on the ground, two boys, two girls. They were all dressed in casual attire, t-shirt and jeans.

One girl had caramel-colored skin and had Arab features. Her black hair was trimmed around her jawline and swept over her eyes.

The other girl had white skin and caramel-colored hair with streaks of purple.

One of the boys had coffee-brown skin and buzz cut hair. He was lean and muscular, about 15 or 16.

The other boy looked as old as the first boy. He had caramel-colored skin and curly hair. He looked…oddly familiar.

Will Solace, head counsellor of the Apollo and the camp's best healer, shook him, trying to wake him up.

Then, a name entered my mind. I remember that day when I faced this crocodile apparently called a _petsuchos _in Long Island. I fought with this weird boy using terms I didn't understand. It was one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had. This is coming from someone who made it to Tartarus and back alive.

Then, a memory resurfaced. I lifted my hand. I could see a blazing picture of an eye, The Eye of Horus apparently.

"Percy, what is that?" Annabeth asked, worried, by this point, most of the campers that were surrounding the area saw the eye on my hand.

An idea came into mind. I shouted the name "Carter!"

The boy in Will's hands started to regain consciousness. After a few minutes, and a little help, Carter stood up.

His eyes fixated towards me. "Per- Percy?"

"Who are you?" asked Leo

"I'm Carter. Carter Kane"

Every one of the Seven, and the rest of the head counselors stood in shock. They knew what I knew.

The next Great Prophecy has started.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! This is my first fan-fic so reviews or suggestions will be appreciated. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Carter

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read this story. I will try to upload the next chapter this week.**

**Again, I don't own PJO, HOO, and TKC**

Carter:

I was exhausted

I was exhausted from running away from giant dogs and exhausted from being blown away by Sadie's ha-di spell.

And it wasn't even past 10:00 AM yet.

The only reason I regained consciousness was because I heard a voice shout my name in my head, like someone was inside of me, which I would know a lot about having had a god in my head before.

When I awoke, I saw that I was in front of a sea of people, none of whom I recognized … except for one… the one with messy jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Of course I remember that experience. It was one of the few events in my life I still couldn't understand. At some point every day, I would wonder who that boy I met and fought with in Long Island was and where he came from. Seeing him in front of me right now, I had a feeling things were about to pick up.

"Per-Percy?" I asked.

"Who are you?" asked a boy who had Latino features.

"I'm Carter. Carter Kane"

Silence. I could see Percy's and others' expressions turn into distraught

"How did you get here? What happened?" Percy asked.

"We got chased by these black giant dog-like creatures around Manhattan. We arrived here and I slammed into invisible barrier. My sister tried to blow it up but it backfired" I could see the crowds' faces turn into confusion.

The crowd started to murmur. People started asking questions.

"Campers, campers! Shouted a man… woah. From waist up, he had human features, thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard. But from waist down, he had horse-like features, like a great white stallion.

Two years ago, that would've startled me. I would've probably fainted. But after all I've been through, I just gave him a weird look.

"I know you all have a lot of questions but this boy is obviously tired we'll have to wait until tonight's campfire to hear his story. For now, go back to your usual camp activities." The half-man, half-horse said.

The crowd erupted in loud protest.

"Chiron, you can't leave us with that. If these people survived being chased by hellhounds, they're obviously not mortal but if they can't get past the barrier, they're not half-bloods-" a tough-looking girl said before being interrupted.

"They're not." said a strangely familiar voice from the back.

The crowd parted to give way to the speaker. I saw that she was an adult woman with blonde hair. She would've looked peaceful and harmless if not for her stormy gray eyes. She looked at me with such fierce that I felt she was staring straight to my soul.

"They're not half-bloods but they're not mortal either. That's all the information I can give you for now. Everyone back to their usual camp activities!" She said the last part with so much conviction that even though they had more questions, they left the scene. Only her, the half-man half-horse apparently named Chiron, a man in leopard skin shirt and shorts, Percy, and six other people around his age remained.

"What are you?" asked Percy.

"Percy, save the questions for later, this boy is exhausted". He turned to me. "For now, you and your friends can stay at the guest room in the Big House." said Chiron

I hesitated. I wasn't ready to trust these people. Whoever sent me here obviously sent me here for a reason. The problem was I didn't know if that reason was for good or bad.

But, part of me wanted to stay. Here standing in front of me was the answer to all the questions I've had since meeting Percy.

"Fine, where's the Big House?" I decided.

"Percy and I will guide you. I can give your friends a ride. For the rest of you, go back to your usual camp activities" Chiron said.

"Percy, I wish to speak with you later today." said the lady with the familiar voice.

"Wait, how will we enter? We still can't get past the barrier"

"Right. What are your friends' names?" Percy asked.

"Sadie Kane, Walt Stone ,and Zia Rashid"

Percy shook his head as he heard the name Kane. "I, Perseus Jackson, allow Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, and Zia Rashid to come into Camp Half-Blood"

We still couldn't get past the barrier. Percy looked confused

"This is a special case. This needs a god's power" said the lady with stormy gray eyes. " I, Athena, allow Carter and Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, and Zia Rashid to enter Camp Half-Blood"

We were able to get past the barrier and Chiron and Percy led us to the Big House. We propped up Sadie and Walt on Chiron's back and I decided to carry Zia myself, all of whom remained unconscious throughout the whole trip. There was still pain coming from my broken ribs but with everything that was happening, I easily ignored it.

We arrived at a bedroom in the Big House with a row of beds. We laid Sadie, Walt, and Zia in each of their own beds. One camper arrived and treated my ribs as I sat down on my own bed.. He put his hands on the spot where it hurt the most and chanted something I've never heard before. When he finished chanting, some of the pain immediately subsided.

"Thanks" I managed to say.

"No problem. My name is Will, Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Apollo? Isn't that a spaceship or something?"

Will gave a hearty laugh. "No, I was referring to the sun god."

That made no sense. Ra was the sun god and unless he had another aspect I didn't want to know about, I'm pretty sure there was no sun god named Apollo.

But then, I remembered something about my meeting with Percy months ago. What did he call me? A son of Ares? Ares was a Greek god, not Egyptian. Plus, the lady a while ago, the one with the familiar voice, what was her name? Athena? As far as I knew, she was a Greek goddess as well. I wrapped my mind around a stunning revelation I had made.

"Apollo is a Greek god right? He exists along with the other Greek gods?" I asked Will.

"Yeah, pretty much" he said, confirming my suspicions.

"And they have children, like you? So all of you here are gods as well?" I asked.

"No, not exactly. We're demigods, half-god, half-human. We're the result of when gods go to the regular world and have children. Look, I know it's hard to understand. Believe me, when I first learned I was a demigod, I freaked out. I couldn't sleep for a week. But I have a feeling Athena would explain it to you. I have sense you're not like us. No offense"

"None taken" I was used to being singled out as the weirdo. Until two years ago, I travelled the whole world with my dad. The only people I would meet were some other researchers of Egypt. They were adults, unlike me.

"Anyway, I should be leaving. Those ribs need some rest to heal up. Otherwise, you're good."

"Thanks for the help again."

"Don't mention it" he said as he left.

I decided to think about the Greek gods later on when I would talk to one of them, Athena. What I really need now, as Will said, was some rest and I happily obliged. Thankfully, I my _ba_ stayed put as I slept peacefully.

When I woke up, I saw through the clock on the wall that it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. As I exited our room, I heard Percy's voice in a near room. I decided to listen as I put my ear on the wall.

"—Long Island. He was vomited out by the crocodile when I stabbed it. He then "accidentally" hit me with an invisible fist. I was angry. I hit him with a wave but he survived. When I attacked him with a sword, he pulled out a rope and yelled an unfamiliar word. The rope flew and entangled me with my sword in hand. It was weird. I've never seen anything like it. After we decided to work together, we tamed a giant crocodile he called a _petsuchos_ together. We agreed not to tell anything about us to each other but I noticed he used terms like _magician_, _khopesh _and other terms I didn't understand." he said, narrating our experience against the _petsuchos._

"I see." said a voice I recognized as Athena's. "I might as well tell you. He isn't Greek as you've probably guessed. Percy, the Greek and Roman gods aren't the only gods out there. Before Greece, there was Egypt."

"So you're saying there are Egyptian gods as well?" Percy guessed.

"Yes, precisely" Athena replied. "It's a secret that has been kept for a millennia. I was the one who coordinated your meeting with Carter. I decided to take a risk since both sides were at peace at that time. I'm afraid that risk resulted into what's going to happen."

"What is going to happen?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I sense it will involve evil from both sides"

"Gaea?"

"Probably."

"Didn't we put her to sleep"

"Yes but I sense she only used a part of her power. Same goes for the monster that Carter faced"

I let that sink in. Apophis would try to rise again and we were going to be tasked to stop him.

"Eavesdropping, dear brother?" A voice behind me asked.

In shock, I pulled out my _khopesh _from the duat and put it against the neck of the person behind me. I saw that it was just Sadie, up and conscious. I put my sword down.

"Gosh, Carter calm down. Where are we?" She asked

"Are the others awake yet?

"No, they're still unconscious. Again, where are we?"

Just after she asked the door behind us opened and Athena came out.

"Carter, please come in" Athena said

I came in, feeling a bit embarrassed being caught eavesdropping, with Sadie.

We sat down beside Percy as Athena closed the door.

"Who are you?" asked Sadie to Athena.

"Young lady, I am Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom."

Sadie shook her head "I'm sorry did you say _Greek_ goddess?"

"Yes I did. Young lady, Egyptian gods aren't the only gods out there. Greek and Roman gods also exist"

"So you're saying there are two more sets of gods out there?"

"Not exactly. Greek gods are very much like Roman gods just different names and personalities"

Sadie said something real intelligent like, "Uhhhhhh…mmkay."

"I know it's hard to understand. It's an explanation I'll save for later. The fact of the matter is Egyptian gods are not alone"

"Okay. Who's this chap then?" Sadie asked pointing to Percy

"Percy Jackson. I met him a few months back. From what I understand, it was the first connection between the Greeks and Egyptians in more than a millennia." I said

"Not exactly. The gods have always kept in touch. But as far as mortals go, yes that is true. Anyway, aside from what Carter said, Percy is also one of the strongest demigods ever. He saved Olympus not once, but twice. He led the demigods in the Titan War and was part of the Seven who defeated Gaea."

I stared at him in amazement while he just stared at the ground.

"But you think Gaea only used part of her power and she's going to try to rise again" I said

"Yes. As well as the monster you defeated months ago"

"She doesn't mean-" Sadie said

I just nodded my head.

Sadie sighed and put her face in her hands.

Then, it clicked. I figured out why Athena's voice sounded so familiar.

"You're the one who spoke to me in my _ba_ trip. You sent us here." I said

"That's true. I apologize for sending the hellhounds but I was afraid a diplomatic approach wouldn't have worked since Horus and Isis might object." She replied.

_Yeah, no kidding. _I wanted to say. _I'm sure there was no other better way to send us here than crack a few of my ribs and threaten our lives. That's exactly what you need to do if you wanted to have a friendly meeting._

But I didn't say that because I realized she has a point. Horus was not one to admit that there were forces that were just as powerful, or even more powerful than he was. But then again, I remembered the pigeon that spoke to me in the voice of Horus. He warned me about the things that were going to happen. But if he did object, why didn't he try to stop us from coming here?

As if we needed more bad news, a conscious Walt came barging in.

"Guys, the Brooklyn House is going to be attacked"


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who took time to read this. I appreciate it a lot. Anyway, I know this chapter is pretty short so I'll upload another chapter later. I know it's been pretty boring and slow but things are about to pick up so stay tuned. **

**Again, I do not own anything**

Percy:

I was having a bad day. Seriously? After all I've done, this is what I get from the Fates? After the Titan War and the Giant War, can't I just live a peaceful life with Annabeth? Was that too much to ask from the Fates? But no, there had to be another apocalypse I was tasked to stop.

I was still digesting the information Athena said about Carter, about Egyptian gods. I knew absolutely nothing about Egypt. I already had trouble memorizing facts and stories about the history of Greece and Rome. The last thing I needed was more facts and stories to study and know about.

Anyway, when the boy, apparently named Walt, came in and said that the Brooklyn House, where Carter and the other "magicians" stayed, was going to be attacked, he explained a vision he saw in his sleep, what he called a "_ba _trip", about a man gathering an army of monsters to attack. He described the monsters he saw in detail. Most of the monsters he described, I knew, Hellhounds, Cyclopes, telkhines, _dracanae,_ to name a few. He seemed concerned. Judging by his, Carter's, and Sadie's faces, they didn't know what these monsters were. When I asked him about the man who was leading the monsters, he said that he couldn't see his face, that he was covering his identity.

"All of the monsters you described are Greek. I've seen and killed tons of them before" I said to him.

Walt coughed "Greek?"

"Yes, Egyptians gods are not alone. They'll explain it to you later on" Athena said, tired of having to say it again. "Back to the matter at hand, I believe they are trying to catch you off guard with monsters you've never encountered before. From what you described, I sense that they still have to prepare, one more day at the least."

"So what do we do?" asked Sadie

"Here's what I propose. If you're willing to trust us, we could send Percy and other campers with you to help. It would be a good opportunity to see what the other side can do and build some trust" She looked at Carter.

I tried to put myself in Carter's position. If I learned that an Egyptian god sent me to the Brooklyn House and learned that Egyptians monsters would attack camp, would I trust people who I just met to help me defend my home? I could understand why Carter would have trouble trusting us. This is a sort of thing that has TRAP written all over it.

On the other hand, it was a tempting offer. If I were to face monsters whom I have never faced before, it would help a lot if you were working someone who did. It was just a matter of having to trust people I didn't know.

"Fine, I trust you" he decided. "When will we tell the others?"

"Tonight at campfire. For now, you can rest; go around camp if you want. Just don't tell them about Egyptian gods yet. We'll tell them about it later tonight"

As soon as I left the Big House, I saw Carter just standing there. I decided to approach and tal to him a bit. "Hey, how do you like camp so far?" I asked

"Oh, it's fine. I haven't seen much of it though."

"Don't worry. Camp's awesome. I have to be somewhere so why don't you find Jason. He'll be willing to show you around." I said

I was about to leave but he said, "What happened before we arrived here? You seemed shaken just by the sound of my last name."

I wasn't sure if I should tell him at first. But I figured out that if he could trust us, so can I. "Rachel, our Oracle, recited a Great Prophecy. It's supposed to happen only once in a century. But by my luck, I've been part of two already and then there's another one coming up that mentions you by name, which rarely ever happens. I'm telling you, and I speak from experience, the fact that it does mention you by name, isn't a good sign" I felt a bit bad for making him worried. But judging from what he could do, and the fact that he was the one Athena sent here, I guessed this isn't his fist doomsday."

Carter took a moment to take that in "We'll figure out a way to save the world and come out alive. We've done it before right?"

"Yeah. We'll figure something out" I said, really trying to convince myself as I turned and walked away.

I headed for the Athena cabin. This time is usually Annabeth's free time and after the events earlier today, I was sure she would be studying in her cabin. As soon as I arrived there, I saw her and as predicted, she was reading a book on her bed.

"Hey"

She lifted her head from her book and saw me. "Oh hey, how'd your talk with Athena go?"

"It was fine" I lied. I knew that she would sense that I was lying and that I needed to be alone with her to explain. She rose from her bed as we walked to the beach where we were alone.

"What did my mom say?" Annabeth asked.

"She explained my meeting with Carter months ago, the one I told you about"

"And…"

"She said Carter is neither Greek nor Roman." I knew that Athena said not to tell anybody, but this was Annabeth. If I couldn't trust her, I couldn't trust anybody. "She said he was Egyptian."

A few moments of silence. All I could hear was the waves of the sea.

"You seem to be to be taking it like you already knew" I said to her.

"Percy, as soon as I accepted the existence of Greek gods, I started to think about other myths like Egypt and other mythologies, whether not they existed too. After years of research and not coming up with anything, not even in Daedalus' laptop, I thought that we were the only ones." Annabeth said. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"First time I've heard you say that in a long time" I joked

She punched my arm. "Ha-ha". I smiled.

"So, what happens now that we learned about the Egyptians?

My smile melted from my face. I hesitated to tell her. I didn't want to break it to her that we have to face Gaea again along with this monster Carter faced before. Nevertheless, I felt the need to tell her, like I needed to share it with someone.

"The next Great Prophecy. Athena says that Gaea only used part of her power last time and that she would try to rise up again, along with another monster, an Egyptian monster, one just as powerful, the one Cater faced before." I said

I could see the sadness in Annabeth's face. The fact that we would have to face Gaea and go through that suffering again registered in her brain.

"We can do this. I mean, we did it before right? This time, we'll have more help. Olympus isn't shut down and I sense that those Egyptians are powerful. Athena wouldn't have picked any random Egyptians to send here."

That was the thing I loved most about Annabeth. In whatever situation, even in Tartarus, she managed to hope and look at the bright side. She's a tough girl. Anyone who could retrieve the Athena Parthenos from the depths of Rome and defeat a monster like Arachne alone was inhumanly tough, mentally and physically.

She kissed me and as her warm lips touched mine, for a moment, everything in the world seemed right.


	5. Chapter 5:Carter

Carter:

Aside from the news that doomsday was once again approaching, I was having a great time at Camp Half-Blood.

When I left the Big House, I had no idea where I would do. I wanted to spend time with Zia but she was still unconscious and I'm sure Walt and Sadie were spending time by themselves so I didn't want to bother them. Athena told me to rest but I just slept so I was pretty much awake. So, after my short conversation with Percy, I decided to go with Athena's other suggestion, I decided to tour Camp Half-Blood and find something to do.

As I toured the camp, I saw archery ranges (nope), rock climbing walls with lava (hell no), what was supposed to be pegasi stables ( was I supposed to do there anyway?), and a basketball court (Absolutely not. After my experience playing basketball with Khufu and other baboons last year, I wasn't ready. Also, I didn't want to be known as the guy who couldn't even dribble the ball properly.). What caught my attention was a sword fighting arena I spotted. I thought to myself. _Why not? Maybe I could learn a few things. Might as well show these people my best side._ I decided to enter.

Inside, I saw a boy, about the same age as Percy, with blonde hair, practicing some techniques with a dummy_._ As soon as I came in, he spotted me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I replied

"You have any experience with a sword?" he asked.

"I'm pretty good" I replied modestly

"Mind showing me? I could use a good sparring partner."

I took a look at his sword, gold and deadly sharp. I smiled "Don't be too amazed"

He smiled back. "I'm Jason by the way. Jason Grace"

"Carter. Carter Kane."

We shook hands. "Shall we? Where's your sword?" he asked

"Right." I casually pulled my _khopesh _out of the duat. He raised an eyebrow at me.

I tried to figure out an explanation, keeping in mind what Athena said not to tell others until campfire later tonight. "It's a, uhh…magic trick."

Jason stared at him blankly for a moment. "I've seen weirder things. Your sword for example. I've never seen a sword like that. Why is it all bent? " He said, accepting my explanation

"It's supposed to be bent. You'll see why later."

I saw some people watching us from a distance. I could tell Jason was respected around here. He was one of the seven campers who stayed after Athena told everyone to go back to their camp activities. My guess was he was part of the seven along with Percy that initially defeated Gaea. No doubt the people around us, watching, thought I was about to get smoked by Jason. But, I didn't worry, I had a few tricks up my sleeve to show them.

I suited up and Jason and I began our sparring session. I could immediately see how he garnered the respect others have for him. That guy was lightning quick. Not only that, but he also fought smart. He had a defensive style and would try to disarm me when I tried to disarm him. Luckily, I had a few skills myself, having had a war god in my head before. We battled back and forth, countering each other's moves, parrying each other's strikes and jabbing at one another. I was on offense most of the time but he kept on countering my moves. After about 5 minutes, we were still at a deadlock. Both of us still had our swords in hand. Now, I know that 5 minutes may not seem like a long time, but when you spend it battling a highly skilled swordsman, it's pretty exhausting. My shirt was drenched in sweat. We paused for a while. I saw a mini-crowd starting to build up, watching us anxiously, go toe-to-toe.

"You tired?" he asked

"A little bit, but I still got a lot left in me." I replied as I charged. I made an almost costly mistake. He anticipated my charge and sidestepped. He put his blade on the curve of mine and spun. I was almost disarmed. It was a good thing I worked on my grip strength the last few months. I held on and used the momentum to slide in front of him. As I turned and swung my sword, he raised his sword to deflect it. His first huge mistake. I hooked his sword and disarmed him as I've done many times before. His sword skittered across the floor. The crowd gasped in shock as I put my sword against his neck. He raised his hands up in surrender.

"You win. GG" He said as I put down my sword and he picked up his. "Hey, after showering I'm heading to the Big House to meet up with Leo, one of my friends. I could introduce him to you if you want. I have a feeling you two will like each other." He told me.

"Yeah. That sounds good." I replied

After showering, I met up with Jason as we headed to the exit of the arena.

"Dude, you gotta teach me some of those moves you did a while ago." He said

I laughed "No prob. Thanks. There's a lot for me to learn from you too. Where'd you learn to fight like that? I've never seen anyone with that style of sword fighting before."

"It's what I was taught in New Rome"

"You went to Rome to train for sword fighting?"

"No, I didn't train in the actual Rome. I grew up in New Rome otherwise known as Camp Jupiter. It's located somewhere in California. It's where Roman demigods train"

I had a lot of questions but I decided not to ask since Athena said she'll explain later on.

When we exited the Arena, I saw a girl standing by a tree seemingly waiting for us. She had chocolate-brown hair and was about my height and even though she wasn't wearing any make up, she looked pretty in a way.

"Piper!" Jason called to her as we approached. He put his left around her as they shared a quick kiss. I could tell that Piper was Jason's girlfriend (Sadie just called me Captain Obvious again. Hey, it was worth mentioning)

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Jason said. "Carter, this is Piper, my girlfriend. Piper, as you already know, this is Carter. He disarmed me while ago while we were sparring."

Piper laughed as she looked impressed. "You beat Jason? You must be pretty good then" She laughed more then smiled at me. "Hi, nice to meet you" she said as she extended her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said as we shook hands.

"Let's go then. Leo's waiting for us." Jason said

I was amazed at how they were such in a good mood considering they heard a Great Prophecy, something that should've startled them, earlier today. I guess they're used to this kind of stuff which is sad in a way.

As we arrived at the Big House, I saw this boy with the elfish Latino features named Leo, as Jason and Piper told me, sitting on a couch and talking to … Zia, who was up and conscious.

"Zia!" I called out to her.

"Oh, hey Carter, I was just making friends with Leo over here. I learned we got something in common."

Leo grinned at me. "She made a huge first impression, almost literally. When she woke up, I was nearby. When she saw me, she shot me with a fireball. Luckily, I'm fireproof." he said as he made small tongues of fire skip around on his hand. Jason, Piper and I gave Zia a puzzled look.

"I was panicking a bit, okay. I woke up not knowing where I was and no one was around me. Not to mention I saw in a _ba_ trip that the Brooklyn House was going to be attacked by tomorrow, at least. I was supposed to look for Carter but a lady told me that she knew about the impending attack and that we'll gather troops later tonight. So, I just stayed here and chatted with Leo since I had nothing else to do. Not to say that Leo isn't good company" She said as Leo grinned again.

"Yeah, I know about the attack. Walt had the same vision. Athena, the lady you met, told me we'll tell them about it at campfire tonight" he replied

"So…" Jason said trying to lighten the conversion "Leo, you found a girl as fiery as you" he said smiling. Just as he said that, I kissed Zia. Piper punched Jason on the arm

"Oh , sorry" Jason said rubbing his arm but still smiling

"Nah, it's okay. I actually get that a lot" I said, smiling back

I could see a hint of disappointment of Leo's face when he found out Zia had a boyfriend. I don't blame him. Zia was one hard girl to miss out on. (Ow! Now, Sadie just punched me.)

"Anyway," Piper said, clearing up the awkwardness of the situation, "Why don't we show you around camp."

"That sounds great" Zia said

They showed us the different parts of camp. Most I've seen when I toured by myself. But Zia looked amazed by everything she saw.

During the middle of the tour, I finally asked "How do you guys manage to be in such a good mood with the Oracle just reciting the Great Prophecy this morning? I felt the mood go to a steep drop and I immediately regretted asking.

"It's just that, you know, you might as well try to enjoy the peace while it lasts right?" Leo replied, smiling. I could tell he was trying to lift our spirits up.

By the time they finished the tour, it was already dinner time. Zia and I decided to eat with Sadie and Walt at the head table where we were told to eat. They seemed to be in a good mood as well. Sadie told me they spent the entire time alone together at the beach.

After dinner, I asked Zia, "So how are you taking things so far?"

"Pretty well, I suppose. When Leo told me about the existence of Greek gods, I was startled of course, but it's not weirder than anything else we've faced before. I'm just worried about the attack on the Brooklyn House tomorrow. I mean, can't we have peace after defeating Apophis?"

"I know" I decided not to tell her about Apophis trying to rise again. "But don't worry about tomorrow. I've seen what Percy and Jason could do. With that, and us and the other initiates, I'd say we got a pretty good chance" I smiled at her and kissed her, her warm lips comforting me.

A horn sounded we were all called to go to the pavilion for the campfire. This was it.

After the campers offered some food for their gods, and the sing-along which Zia and I found amusing, Athena made the announcement that we were Egyptian, not Greek. A hush of silence from the crowd followed.

" Not only that but Rachel, our camp Oracle has recited another prophecy." I took note how she didn't include the word _great_. "Rachel do you mind repeating it?" She said

"Sure, as you wish Lady Athena" replied a red-headed girl who appeared from the back

She said:

_A great risk is taken by a goddess who is wise_

_As old enemies from defeat shall arise_

_An old promise must finally be fulfilled _

_To defeat an enemies who have escaped being killed_

_At the old lands, will ensue a battle of pain_

_To be led by the heroes of gods and the famous Kanes._

Another hush of silence from the crowd.

"As the Great Prophecy says, I took a risk and brought these Egyptians here. I sense that the monsters in the Prophecy involves Gaea and another monster, an Egyptian monster" I felt the crowd's mood go down. The campfire dimmed.

"Lastly, the Egyptians have said that their home in Brooklyn will be under attack tomorrow by Greek monsters. As a sign of peace, I proposed that Percy along with the Seven-"

"Wait!" a voice yelled from the crowd. A boy stepped out of the crowd. He had Chinese-Canadian features and according to Jason who was beside me, his name was Frank, who was also part of the Seven and praetor of New Rome. "I'm sorry for the interruption Lady Athena but I'm afraid I have more bad news. Camp Jupiter is also going to be attacked" The crowd was now discussing this among themselves. Frank explained his vision similar to Walt's, a man gathering an army of monsters, but this time I knew the monsters he described, since I've faced them before.

"These monsters are Egyptian." I said to the crowd "I sense that only one man is behind these attacks and that he is trying to test us by attacking with monsters that we didn't know about. He's trying to test our trust and teamwork. Here's what I propose. As the leader of the 21st nome of the House of Life, I propose that Sadie, Walt, and some our other initiates help you defend Camp Jupiter"

The crowds' discussion grew louder. I saw Frank mouth the words _thank you _to me and I just nodded.

"Order!" Athena shouted and the crowd became silent. "What Carter proposes is a wise thing to do. If Percy and the rest of the Seven accept this, we can divide our troops to help each other"

After a very brief meeting by the Seven, Percy said, "We accept. I along with Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Sadie, Walt, and part of the Apollo cabin can help defend camp Jupiter while Carter can take Jason, Piper, Leo, and part of the Ares Cabin to defend the Brooklyn House. The rest can stay here and prepare in case there's attack here as well. Any objections?" The crowd was silent. "It's settled then."

The next morning Zia and I met up with Jason, Piper and Leo and some campers from the Ares cabin and travelled to Brooklyn.

The final war was about to start.


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Thank you again to everyone who read this. The next chapter will probably come up Thursday or Friday this week. Until then… Enjoy! Reviews will be appreciated.**

**Again, I do not own PJO, HOO, or TKC**

Percy:

As if an ancient, ultra-powerful earth goddess wasn't enough for me, the Fates sent giant serpent as well. Just. My. Luck.

After the events at the campfire, Annabeth and I, together with some people from the Apollo cabin decided to meet Frank and Hazel at the Big House to discuss Frank's vision about the attack on Camp Jupiter in depth. We decided to take Sadie and Walt with us since they could tell us something about what we were about to face.

Once all of us were there, Frank started describing his vision. "There was a man standing in front. I couldn't see his face but I definitely knew he wasn't normal. He had this aura which I couldn't explain. I could feel power and pure evil radiating off of him, like he's shredding every fabric of my being, even though I wasn't really there. His voice was worse. It was a deep, cold, calculating voice which felt like I was being stabbed straight through my soul. I've never felt that terrified before, even when I was face-to-face with Gaea herself.

"Apophis" Sadie said, as a cold wind entered the room.

"Who's Apophis?" Annabeth asked.

"He's the Lord of Chaos. He tried to rise up months ago." Walt said. Sadie then proceeded to tell us about their battle with Apohpis.

After Sadie finished, Frank shuddered. I was getting worried about him. He seemed really shaken up. I could tell there's something he saw that he's not telling us but I decided not to press him. Hazel seemed to share my worries. Her expression said it all. After all she has been through with Frank, I could tell that the last thing she wanted was to see Frank go insane.

"How about the monsters, how'd they look like?" She asked.

"Well, they're hard to describe. As I said a while ago during the campfire, there was a group full of snakes. Some had wings while some had three heads which could breathe fire. What I didn't mention was the even weirder group of monsters. They freaked me out. Their skin varied in color while their heads were totally messed up. Their heads were things like hammers, screwdrivers, guillotines, corks and other weird stuff. Looking at them was disorienting.

"They're demons, creatures of Chaos" Walt said

"Any clue on how to kill them?" Annabeth asked

"Oh, you simply make them explode or slash them with a sword but, the problem is that they haven't been causing any trouble at all ever since we defeated Apophis. If they're appearing again…Apophis might try to rise much earlier than we think." Sadie said

There was silence. Once again, it dawned on us that we were about to wade into the middle of a war involving two worlds that have been kept apart for millennia.

"We'll have to figure out how to defeat him and Gaea soon." I said, breaking the silence. "For now, our focus is on tomorrow, making sure everyone returns alive."

On that note, we dispersed. I headed back to the Poseidon cabin to ready myself for the next day. It would be the first time I would engage in full combat since defeating Gaea. I have to admit that I was a bit out of practice. Since the swordfighting arena was already closed, I practiced in my cabin which was spacious enough since I was the only one there. While practicing, I tried to wrap my mind around today's happenings. Something about the serpent's plans unsettled me. _Why would he let us prepare for the battle? Wouldn't a surprise attack be much more effective? I'm sure none of us would've seen this coming. Why did he wait for Athena to send the Kanes here? It's almost like for some reason, he wanted us, the Greeks and Egyptians, to join forces._

I decided to try not to overthink this. First things first, I have to focus on protecting Camp Jupiter from a group of snakes and demons.

I hoped I would get a peaceful sleep before tomorrow's battle, but of course, my luck wouldn't allow it.

I dreamt I was floating above Camp Jupiter. From where I was, I could see the entire camp. Suddenly, a crack in the ground appeared and started curving around the camp. I realized it was forming the shape of a snake. The crack opened up and slowly the ground started swallowing the whole camp. A voice spoke from the sky and I could see why Frank was so disturbed a while ago. He described it perfectly. It was deep, pure evil generating from it. Like Frank said, I felt like I was being stabbed straight through my soul.

"_Percy Jackson,"_ The voice bellowed. "_I must admit that you are strong but the events you see are inevitable. It will not stop at the Romans' camp. I will not stop until you're whole world is swallowed up and plunged into darkness. You and your friends barely stopped Gaea with only a third of her power. What makes you think you can handle her twice as powerful as she was before? Of course, she's not your only problem. I, Apophis, Lord of Chaos, will also rise up twice as powerful. No matter how you look at it, your situation is hopeless. You might stop tomorrow's attack but we are larger in numbers than you think. The group of demons I showed your friend is only a small part of our army. We will wear you down until we defeat you. Give up now, Perseus Jackson, and I will reward you." _

The scene shifted. I was in front of a beautiful island. The sand was white, the ocean was clear and blue, and on the beach…on the beach I saw Annabeth and I, kissing under the sunlight, enjoying each other's company. "_I can give you what the gods cannot offer you. I offer you peace and tranquillity. You can stay in this paradise with your beloved Annabeth and whoever you wish to be with you." _Suddenly, I saw my mom with Paul Blofis, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and the rest of my good friends at Camp Half-Blood with me. "_All you have to do is give up. Turn your back on the gods and the Fates which have given you this life. Do this and there will be no more prophecies, no more problems for you to solve, there will be no rules. You can do whatever you wish._

I can't say I wasn't tempted. It was everything I've ever wanted. Peace. No more doomsdays I have to save the world from. I have to admit that I was angry at the Fates for giving me all these problems. I could avoid all the suffering they've planned for me and just enjoy my life with Annabeth in paradise.

But part of me remembered what Sadie said a while ago, about how Apophis manipulated people to do his work, how deceives them into thinking their doing the right thing. On the other hand, the other part of me wanted to accept the offer badly, to escape the suffering I was destined to endure. Internally, I was a wreck.

"No. We'll…we'll find a way to defeat you no matter what it takes" I sad weakly, and unconvincingly. I couldn't put any power or conviction in my words. I've never felt so powerless.

Apophis erupted into evil laughter. "_Your bravery amuses me, Jackson. Come, continue on your foolish quest. Die in resistance and you shall endure eternal suffering. But remember, my offer is still up. When you realize how hopeless your quest is, give up and you will be rewarded." _Apophis' laughter continued to bellow around me.

I woke up with my heart pounding. I realized that it was morning. I got up from my bed and tried to put the dream I had aside, which was easier said than done.

After eating breakfast, I met up with Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Sadie, Walt, and some members of the Apollo cabin to get ready for the trip. Frank Iris-messaged Reyna and told her to get ready for the upcoming battle today. We made arrangements to ride the camp van to a nearby museum where Sadie said she'll open up a portal to bring us to Camp Jupiter. Since Sadie said she could only take about six of us in the portal, the Apollo cabin had to settle for taking a plane to California. "Where are the other Egyptians that will come with us?" I asked her.

"Carter and I called one of our best initiates, Jaz, last night. We told her to gather some of our initiates get ready for war. We told her to alert the rest of our initiates about the attack on the Brooklyn House. When we reach the museum later, I'll contact them to make a portal to where we're going."

As soon as we were all ready, we boarded the van and headed for the museum. Luckily, there wasn't much traffic in the streets of New York.

Once we arrived there, Sadie led us to the Egyptian section of the museum. I could tell she has been here before but I decided this wasn't the time to ask. We stopped at the nearest artifact.

She asked Frank for the address for Camp Jupiter and he gave it to her. She then brought out her cellphone (which apparently, is safe for them to use.) and called Jaz, one of her initiates, and told her the address. It took a minute or two but eventually, Sadie produced a swirling sand vortex out of nowhere.

"Are you sure this is completely safe?" Hazel asked.

"Nope, not at all." She replied

"What? What could happen"

"Worst case scenario: we end up somewhere in the Duat and its doubtful we'll be able to return to the mortal world. But, what's life without a few risks right?" She smiled at us as she jumped in.

I wondered if Sadie was completely sane but since she already jumped through, I had no chance but to follow.

I popped out the portal, spitting sand out of my mouth and brushing it off of my shoulders. But, aside from the sand, the portal worked perfectly. We were at the entrance of Camp Jupiter. Seconds after we arrived, multiple portals started to appear and spilled out about 40 people in total.

"Jaz!" Sadie said to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Are these the greeks you were talking about?" Jaz said, pointing to us.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Great" She smiled at us. "Hi, nice to meet you." She shook hands with us.

Luckily, Camp Jupiter's barriers weren't as strong as the one in Camp Half-Blood so we had no trouble letting the Egyptians in.

As soon as we came in, I saw Reyna waiting for us. Around the camp, people were preparing for war. Not much has changed in New Rome.

"So these are the Egyptians huh?" She said, sizing them up

"Yep" Frank replied.

"We're gonna have to divide them equally between the different cohorts." As for you, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and the leaders of the Egyptians you're with me in the lead group" she told Frank

"Oh yeah, we have campers from the Apollo cabin coming in about an hour" I said

"Then we'll put all of them in the archery group. For now, you can stay at the barracks" she said.

We waited there for about an hour and a half when part of the Apollo cabin arrived. Just minutes after, a horn sounded.

"It's time for war" Frank said.

We went out of the barracks and into our positions. From where I was, I could see the demons advancing, as Frank had described them.

"For OLYMPUS!" Frank screamed while raising the legion's eagle.

Chaos ensued.

As the demons advanced, we charged. Around me, I saw Annabeth stabbing demons with her new dagger, Hazel slashing at them with her sword, and a bear, which was Frank, taking them down and biting their heads off.

Even though I've seen the legion at war many times before, I was still amazed at how organized they were. The different groups were easily distinguished and strategically placed.

What I was even more amazed at were the Egyptians. Sadie had an innocent looking stick and boomerang in hand but she was anything but. She shouted words and instantly, weird drawings appeared in front of her and floated to the enemy, making them explode, or pushing them back with such force that the demons started knocking each other down like bowling pins. Walt was equally as amazing. Every time a demon tried to attack, he would simply hold the demon's arm and they would crumble into grey dust. The rest of the Egyptians were doing pretty well. They were turning their sticks into tigers and the tigers attacked the enemy. I saw a few encased in a hawk-like avatar almost 20 feet tall with their swords suited to their size.

I wasn't doing too bad myself. I was a hurricane, literally. Water spiralled below me as it blew away any demon that would come near me.

It was going pretty well. I felt like we could handle more demons (not that I was asking for more).

But soon, things took a turn for the worse. A flying demon plucked me off the top my hurricane. It had chicken-like legs straddling me. But that wasn't that terrifying part. His face had glowing lidless red eyes and he had his fangs bared and sprouting from its shoulders were leathery bat wings.

"_Give up now, Percy Jackson. Spare yourself from suffering your fate." _He said, in a voice I recognized as the one in my dream last night. I tried to escape, but it had a tight grip on me. I couldn't reach Riptide in my pocket either. I was 30 feet in the air, defenceless, and in the grasp of a demon that was much more powerful than the others.

Suddenly, an eagle tackled the demon. Its grip loosened on me and I started falling. Luckily, I managed to create another personal hurricane to slow myself down. I slowly let myself off my hurricane and softly landed on the ground. I looked up and saw Frank in the demon's grasp. I heard Hazel shout "Frank!"

We were too late. The demon glared at Frank with its glowing red eyes and Frank stopped struggling. The demon let go of him and Frank started falling, motionless. I managed to react quickly. With a blast of water, I shot up the air and caught him. Once I landed, I put him on the ground. I saw Hazel running towards us, her face full of worry.

"What happened to him?" Hazel asked, shaking Frank, trying to wake him up. It didn't work.

"I don't know." I replied. We had no time to assess his condition. More demons were approaching. Some got past Little Tiber and were already at the Field of Mars. I told Hazel to bring Frank to the infirmary.

From that point, I was fighting like I was possessed. Any demon that would come near I would either cut in half with my sword or blast with a jet of water. I felt so much power in me. I did something I've never done before. I slammed fist on the ground and immediately the ground started shaking. Everyone stopped fighting in confusion. People started looking at me with shock. A crack opened up in the ground and started swallowing demons. Soon only a few were left. It only took a few minutes to kill the remaining demons.

Once the battle was over, I rushed to where we left Frank. When I arrived, I saw that Hazel was already there, kneeling beside Frank, who was lying down on a bed. Not much changed. Frank looked normal but he was still in deep sleep.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" I asked. Hazel just sadly shook her head.

Annabeth came in with Sadie, Walt, and Reyna. "Percy, what the hell was that?" She looked amazed talking about the mini-earthquake I caused.

"I don't know. I felt a surge of power. I've never done anything like that before. But, Poseidon is the god of earthquakes so…"

She saw Frank lying down on the bed. Her expression changed. "What happened?"

I told them what I saw happen.

Walt was shaking his head. "The monster you described, that's Face of Horror. Apophis possessed him when he was trying to rise. Carter told me about the images it showed him when he was in its grasp months ago. He said it disturbed him a lot. If Frank experienced the same thing but longer…"

He didn't have to continue. Without him saying it, we all knew what he meant. No one wanted to say it.

Frank might've been turned insane.


	7. Chapter 7: Leo

**A/N: Sorry that I updated later than I said I would. I've been pretty busy so…yeah.**

**If you haven't noticed, I changed some words in the Great Prophecy in Chapter 5. It shouldn't change much, just wanted to be a bit more specific.**

**I'm also thinking of changing from 1****st**** person POV to 3****rd**** person. This chapter is still in 1****st**** person but that may change for the next chapters. What do you guys think? I'd love to know**

**Anyway, new POV! I originally planned to stick with Carter and Percy but I decided otherwise since...uhh…you'll see **

**Again I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. So, here goes.**

Leo:

So…this is Leo. (Not much of an introduction, I know. But, hey, I got a lot of more important things on my mind than introductions.)

Anyway, let me just recap: First, there was Rachel, who couldn't keep her mouth shut, reciting ANOTHER great prophecy. Right after that, there was the group of Egyptians which included Zia, the girl who introduced herself by throwing a fireball at me and who I admit I immediately had a crush on until I learned she was Carter's girlfriend (Not the first time I was attracted to a girl that was with another guy). Then, I learned that Gaea wasn't really asleep and she'll try to rise up again (Yipee). Lastly, along with Piper, Jason and members of the Ares cabin, I was assigned to help Zia and the others protect their home in Brooklyn.

Honestly speaking, I don't know why, but I wasn't that surprised. Maybe I just got used to these kind of things (wow, that is depressing.)

So, moving on, when Carter asked us for transportation to take me, him, Zia, Jason, Piper, and the members of the Ares cabin to Brooklyn, I had one solution: the improved Argo II. Too much for a trip to Brooklyn? Yeah, definitely. But, hey, I've done a lot of work on it since defeating Gaea. This seemed like a good test run. Plus, if you have a giant warship, why not use it for war, right?

Once we were all prepared, I led all of them to the location of the Argo II. Once we arrived, I saw everyone gasp in amazement at the sight of the improved Greek warship. Even Jason and Piper, who have been in the Argo II before, were awestruck. I couldn't blame them. The Argo II was pretty awe-inspiring. It looked as if it was newly built; as if it never travelled from America to Greece before. It had a dozen more weapons on deck; some I designed myself, some I built after studying the Archimedes sphere. Plus, what they were seeing wasn't even the best part. There were many more cool features I added to it which I'm sure will amaze them even more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the Argo II…uhhh…2.0."

"Dude, you got too much free time in your hands." Jason said

"Hey, everyone has to have a hobby." I said. "Anyway, get inside. We'll head into this battle Leo-style."

As one might expect, flying from Manhattan to Brooklyn in a Greek warship didn't take that long. Ten minutes in, we were already over Brooklyn, and the Argo II wasn't even in full speed. Jason, Piper, Carter, and Zia were with me in the control room.

"Guys, I think I should go ahead. I'll tell them the warship coming is on our side. Zia, you should stay here to tell them where the Brooklyn House is." Carter said

"Sure, that makes sense. I'll stop the ship in the air-" I said before being interrupted.

"No need to stop the ship." He said.

I gave him a puzzled look "What are you gonna do? You're gonna fly faster than a Greek warship? I joked.

Apparently, Carter took that seriously. After what I said, he immediately jumped out off the side of the ship.

"What the-?" Jason said, looking over the side. A second later, a falcon rose up to the ship's level and winked at us as it sped off.

"You Egyptians keep getting weirder and weirder." Jason said as Zia laughed.

The rest of the trip took about 5 more minutes. Zia pointed to a warehouse on top of a hill. Check that. After closer inspection, I saw a two-story mansion which I realized, was already under attack.

"Leo, drop us off at the rooftop." Zia said urgently.

I complied. After dropping them off, I decided to stay in the ship to man the weapons on board. I steered the ship over the warzone and set it on autopilot. I decided to use the newly built Archimedes-style death ray. I designed it to be deadly accurate. It could kill monsters instantly. Soon, I was vaporizing monsters left and right without hitting any of my allies as they were doing a fantastic job as well. I had to admit, despite the ongoing war, I felt great.

But, I was starting to have a problem. My death ray was starting to lose power and there were more monsters coming. I realized it was low on energy. I scanned the deck for more weapons I could use. Most of the weapons there contained explosives, so I couldn't use them since I would also kill the others below. There was only one weapon there that I could use. It wouldn't kill, but it would incapacitate them, which was good enough. I headed to where it was and started firing it. Like the death ray, it was deadly accurate. Monsters fell asleep as the Egyptians killed them.

Suddenly, I saw a giant monster, way bigger than the others, come into the scene. From where I was, I could see it was in full body armor, with an axe in hand. I saw that it was almost human-like from neck down. Its head though, was a head of a bull. Since I actually paid attention in monster-fighting class at camp, I knew what it was. It was the Minoutar.

It quickly rampaged through the defense. My weapon was in its recharge mode which happened once in a while so I couldn't fire at it. Suddenly, I saw a large avatar that came to intercept it. It was as big as the Minoutar itself. The two went into battle, sword against axe as others were still fighting. It was complete and utter chaos. Luckily, my weapon was ready to go. I fired at the Minoutar.

Big mistake

Somehow, the Minoutar saw it coming. It raised its axe and reflected the beam straight to the avatar. The avatar disappeared. The Minoutar picked something up from where the avatar was and to my dismay, I saw it was Carter. I tried to fire at it again but suddenly, it disappeared, along with Carter, in a flash of light.

I was in shock. The rest of the battle lasted for about ten more minutes as we were able to fend off the attack but no one was celebrating.

I picked up Jason, Piper, and Zia, along with the Ares cabin from the rooftop. Jason, Piper, and Zia arrived in the control room afterwards. No one spoke during the trip. I could see Zia trying to hold back tears. I felt horrible. I felt solely responsible for what happened to Carter. I was the one who shot the beam that incapacitated him.

When we arrived in Camp Half-Blood, Jason broke the news to everyone. Their expressions turned into grief. They knew, as well as I knew, that Carter was a vital part of the prophecy. His last name was directly stated. The Oracle was never that specific. But now, Gaea has succeeded in capturing him.

After Chiron told us to return to normal camp activities, I headed straight to my cabin to take in what happened today. Once I was in my cabin, I went straight to my bunk and lied down to get my thought straight, trying to find a way to get Carter back.

An idea sprang into mind. I remembered a gift Hephaestus gave to me after we first defeated Gaea. In the drawer next to my bunk, I found the answer. It looked like a portable gaming system but it was something much more high-tech. Hephaestus told me that with a DNA sample or a picture, it could find anyone I needed to find.

I immediately grabbed it and headed to the Big House to ask if Zia had a DNA sample or a picture of Carter. When I arrived there, I saw Zia sitting on the couch with Jason and Piper. I could tell she had been crying and Jason and Piper were here to try and comfort her.

"Zia, I have a way to find Carter." I said. She immediately lifted her head from her hands. "All I need is a DNA sample or a picture of Carter."

Without saying a word, she handed me a locket which was hanging from her neck. Inside, there was a picture of Carter.

I turned on the device and it scanned the picture. After a few seconds the words "Location not found" appeared on the screen. I was confused.

"What…what does that mean?" Zia said, sobbing "Is he dead?"

Hephaestus' words as he gave the device to me entered my mind. He said, "This device can find anyone, anywhere…with only one exception". He never told where the exception was but I figured it out.

This wasn't the first time those words appeared on the screen. It happened once before when I put in a strand of hair that belonged to…Calypso

I remembered one line in the great prophecy that I now understood. _An old promise must finally be fulfilled._

"He's not dead" I said. "He's in Ogygia"

**Boom! Chapter 7 done. I'm sorry for another cliffhanger but in my defense, I had this planned before I read the reviews. Anyway I'll update as soon as I can. Again I'd like to know what you think. Any comments, constructive criticism, or suggestions are appreciated. Thank you again for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: Sadie

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and had a writer's block so…yeah. Anyway, hope you like it. Reviews will be appreciated**

**Again I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. So, here goes.**

Sadie:

Give me the bloody mic.

I must admit Carter has gotten a lot better at his storytelling the past couple of years and Percy and Leo weren't terrible either. But, alas, no one is as good as Sadie Kane. (Shut up, Carter)

Anyway, even before I learned what happened to my brother, I was having a terrible day. First of all, Isis was bugging me literally the millisecond I stepped out of Camp Half-Blood.

When I stepped out, everything around me had frozen. In a flash of light, a woman dressed in an elegant Egyptian dress had appeared. I immediately recognized her as Isis.

"Sadie, you cannot trust these people. They are known for their tricks and their deceits". She had said. It was the first time she communicated with me ever since our battle with Apophis.

"Isis? How did you appear? I thought the gods had to retreat when we defeated Apophis." I had replied.

"Sadie, as Chaos rises again, Ma'at does as well. But that is not my point. As I said, you cannot work with these people. These people aren't worthy of our trust."

"I don't have much of a choice. Carter has agreed to help them and in return they're helping us. If you didn't want us to work with them, why couldn't you have told me this when I was in the camp?"

"Sadie, their barriers are extremely strong. It was made by one of their gods to keep enemies out which wold include Egyptian magicians and gods.

"Okay, but as I said, I don't have much of a choice. Carter already left with the others to defend the Brooklyn House. If I don't help them…Carter already has an army of monsters heading towards him. He doesn't need more enemies."

Isis had pondered this for a while. "Fine, if you must work with them now just be cautious. As soon as you're done, I want you, Carter, Zia, and Walt to head back to the Brooklyn House and act like this never happened. You shall not tell anyone about it."

"But, how about the serpent?" I had said carefully not mentioning its name. "They said something about it and their own super monster working together. If they're right, wouldn't we need their help to stop them?"

Isis had glared at me and I had immediately regretted asking. "Sadie, we cannot trust them. We've defeated the serpent before and they've defeated their monster before. With Horus as king of the gods we are much stronger. It's better if both sides do not interact with one another. Working together is too great of a risk to take. We can handle the serpent by ourselves"

Part of me couldn't help but think that Isis was wrong. Athena had said Apophis would rise more powerful. Plus, I had also remembered a line from the prophecy Rachel spoke. _A great risk is taken by a goddess who is wise._ I wondered if Athena was right and she had to take this risk even though there could be major consequences. She is the goddess of wisdom right?

In the end, I realized that no matter how much I argued with Isis, I couldn't have convinced her. Plus, I didn't totally disagree with her anyway. I knew nothing about the Greeks and Athena's risk being worth it was simply a possibility. For all I knew, Isis was right and they were trying to trick us.

"Fine" I had said to Isis. Then, the goddess had disappeared and our conversation had ended.

So if I seemed shaken up during our trip to California, now you know why.

Then, there was the incident during the battle involving Face of Horror, Set's former lieutenant who was possessed by Apophis, and Frank. Even though I knew almost nothing about Frank, I could tell he was an important part of the group. On the plane trip back to camp (we used a plane since most of the Egyptian artifacts there were already used by us and they were cooling off), which did not include Hazel since she stayed with Frank in Camp Jupiter, the feeling of despair was contagious. Luckily, I was able to take a nap while on the plane without any _ba _trips.

Once we arrived at camp, I saw that the group that went to the Brooklyn House arrived first. I saw Jason approaching us as we arrived. Chiron, seeing that we tired, told us to rest and that in two hours, there would be a meeting of the leaders to discuss the day's happenings.

I had judged that Carter was sleeping in the Big House since I didn't see him approach me when I arrived. So, Walt and I headed to the Big House to talk to him about what happened. I also planned to tell them about my talk with Isis as I exited camp. Little did I know I wouldn't get the chance.

When Walt and I entered the room, no one was there. I wondered where Carter and Zia was but at that time, I was too tired to search for them. We were supposed to meet them in a few hours anyway so why bother? Walt and I just slept in our beds until we were awoken for the meeting.

Walt and I were led into a room in the Big House where I saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Zia, and Chiron and Mr. D. I immediately noticed two things. One: Carter's absence and two: how red Zia's eyes were. I immediately feared the worst.

"Welcome Walt and Sadie, we've just finished discussing your story about the happenings at Camp Jupiter earlier today. We decided to let you rest first. Do you have any information you can tell us about it?" Chiron said as I shook my head in reply.

"What happened? Where's Carter?" I asked. The look on everyone's faces pretty much confirmed that the answer to the two questions were the same.

I headed to an empty chair, already fighting back tears. As much as I'd hate to admit it, Carter was the leader of the Brooklyn House. Whenever there was a problem, I always expected him to find a solution. (Okay Carter, I said it again. Oh, shut up. Gosh, you have such a humungous ego. Admit it, you need me as much as I need you.)

As I sat down, Leo started talking. "Sadie, he's not dead. He got kidnapped."

A light of hope flickered inside of me. "Do you know where they took him?"

Leo stammered. "Sadie, it's uh…"

Suddenly, Zia stood up and angrily said. "Yes, he knows where they took him but he won't tell me anything about it! Along with Jason and Piper, he won't tell me even though it was partly his fault he got kidnapped!"

Everyone's heads turned towards Leo who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Chiron was about to say something but Leo spoke first. "Zia, I told you. It's not as simple as it looks like."

"Really? All I'm asking you to do is to give me his location. I don't even want you to come with me. The way I see it, you don't want to find Carter!" Zia shouted back.

"Zia, please calm down." Chiron said gently. Zia sat down but she was still fuming.

"Leo, if you do know where he is, why can't you tell her?" Percy asked calmly.

"Percy, it's complicated-"

"No it's not." Zia interrupted. "Just tell me where this "Ogygia" is and I'll find Carter myself"

At the mention of the word "Ogygia", the whole room turned silent. I could tell something was special about the place based on how they reacted. "What's so special about the place?" I asked, breaking the silence.

For a few moments no one answered, as if they were deciding whether or not to tell us. Finally, Chiron said, "Ogygia is an island protected by magic. You can't just go there. The only way one arrives there is if a god sends them and never have more than two demigods been sent there at the same time. Furthermore, no man can go to Ogygia twice."

"So, how come Leo couldn't have told us this?" I asked

"That's not the point." Jason said as I saw Leo say I silent thank you to him. "The point is, it's almost impossible for anyone to get there."

"You said only gods can send someone there. Why don't we meet a god and ask him or her to send us there?" Zia said

Everyone thought about Zia's suggestion for a while. "That's probably our best shot." Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded. "I know very little about the magic surrounding Ogygia. But I agree that your best chance of getting there is asking a god. If you do plan to do this, you must act as soon as possible while there is some peace on Mount Olympus. I suggest that the group of Egyptians, along with the some of the Seven go to Olympus tomorrow to formally make a request." He said.

While listening to Chiron's suggestion, I remembered my conversation with Isis, how she told me that the Greek were known for their tricks. I didn't want to judge them too quickly but going into the home of their gods had T.R.A.P written all over it in capital boldface letters. On the other hand, we needed to find Carter and something tells me that without the Greeks, we would never find him. What I needed was some time to think and to consult Isis, which I couldn't do since I was in the Greek camp. I came up with an idea to buy me some time to think.

"We can't" I said and immediately, every pair of eyes looked at my direction. Zia was glaring at me angrily. "What do you mean we can't?" she said with part anger, part confusion.

"Zia, trust me, I want to find my brother as much as you do but we have to consult Amos first." I said

"We can't afford to waste time! Carter's been kidnapped and we don't know how much time we have to save him." Zia replied

"Zia, we're about to wade into a war. The least we can do is inform the First Nome that we're about to do so."

"Then you and Walt go to the First Nome while I find Carter. According to what they said, only one person can be sent and since Carter is already there, it's going to be extra difficult to send more than one person to send there to rescue him. I plan on that person being me. So, even if you could go, it's unlikely we could send you and me there together. It's better if you inform the First Nome of what's happening while I go find Carter."

Ugh. Why did Zia have to be so smart? How could I tell her that this could all be a trick if the Greeks were right in front of us? How could I tell her that we couldn't trust these people? For all we knew, they kidnapped Carter in order to lure the rest of us while making it seem they were on our side. She was being blinded by the fact that Carter was in trouble. But could I really blame her? I myself had flown straight into Set's Red Pyramid just to save my father. How could I convince her to go to Egypt while her boyfriend was stuck in a magical island?

I was struggling to find a way to respond but luckily Walt came to the rescue. "Zia, Sadie's right. We have to go to Egypt first. We have to inform them plus, maybe they could cast a tracking spell big enough to penetrate the walls surrounding Ogygia to help you find Carter. We need all the help we can get in finding him"

Zia sat back down in defeat realizing it was two against one. "Fine, but make it as quick as possible."

Chiron inserted himself into the conversation. "It's settled then. The three of you will head to Egypt to inform your allies about us and ask for any information about Carter that could help. May I suggest you take at least one of us with you?"

Personally, I didn't like the idea. I wanted to separate ourselves from the Greeks as much as possible since I couldn't trust them. But, although Chiron asked nicely, I felt like it was an order as much as was a request. Not wanting to waste time arguing, I agreed to Chiron's suggestion. "Fine. Which one of you shall we take?" I asked. All of their eyes turned to Piper.

She sighed. "Sure, why not? I've always wanted to go to Egypt anyway."

I stood up "Since most of the Egyptian artifacts are on cool down and the museum is already closing by this time, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

On that note, the meeting was adjourned. Zia immediately stood up from her chair and stormed out of the room, heading towards our room in the Big House. Walt looked at me but I told him not to worry. Zia needed some time alone to think about the situation. I owed her an explanation why I needed to get out of the camp so badly.

When dinner came, they allowed us to just eat in the Big House, which I was thankful for. I was not in the mood to face a crowd.

As we were about to sleep, I decided this was as good a time as any to explain to Walt and Zia why we really needed to go the First Nome since we were all alone..

I got their attention and told them about my conversation with Isis, how she told me to avoid the Greeks at all costs.

"Sadie, we have no choice. Carter's missing and I have a feeling only the Greeks can help us find him. If the magic surrounding the island is as strong as they say, I don't think anyone from the First Nome can help us." Zia said

"I know. But I need to consult Isis before doing anything and I can't do it here since the camp is protected by magical barriers. We need to get out of here so we might as well go to the First Nome to inform them about everything. It's like killing two birds with one stone." I replied.

"Let's say we rescue Carter, what's next? Do we work with the Greeks to stop the serpent or do we do it without them? We barely defeated them last time and if Athena's right that Apophis will come stronger, well… that's bad news" Walt said

"Ugh, I don't know. We'll have to ask Isis as I've said. But first thing is first, we have to rescue Carter. If we're gonna survive another oncoming apocalypse, we need him to be with us."

I hated this. Without Carter, I was forcefully thrust as the leader. I could see why Carter was chosen to be pharaoh and not me. I don't possess the leadership Carter has. Being a leader scared me to death and I could just see myself cracking under the pressure. I have to give Carter much more credit than I've given him in the past. This was not easy. (No words from you, Carter.)

But I didn't have a choice. (wow, I'm beginning to say that a lot which is sad even for my standards) I had to stay strong and hope we succeed. It was either that or the end of the world.


	9. Chapter 9: Leo

**A/N: Hi guys! Again, thank you for all who read this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's, by far, the longest one I've made. Hope you like it!**

**Again I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. So, here goes. **

Leo:

Although it didn't look like it during the meeting, a flame of hope was burning inside of me ever since I learned about where Carter was.

He was at Ogygia! Of all places, he was at Ogygia, the place where I myself was at during our quest against Gaea months ago, the home of Calypso, the goddess who I shared my first real kiss with and the goddess who has never left my mind since I visited her.

The only time I wasn't thinking of her was the time when the gods were asking us what we wanted in return for what we , I couldn't believe I forgot about her at that moment. I felt an incredible amount of guilt knowing she was at Ogygia waiting for me to fulfil the promise I made to her.

But now, I had a chance to get her back, to fulfil my promise. I swore on the River Styx I would and I'm sure as hell will not let this opportunity go to waste. I would do anything, ANYTHING to get her back.

Anyway, the reason I acted the way I did was because I never wanted to tell anyone about my trip to Ogygia. Only Jason and Piper managed to pry it out of me. Even though I wanted to tell Zia about where Carter was, I couldn't do that without having to talk about the place and as I've said, I didn't want to. I couldn't, even if I tried. It was hard enough telling Jason and Piper, my two closest friends, much more with Zia who I barely knew.

I was thankful when Zia and the others, along with Piper left. I could rest in my bunk and not have to talk to anyone about Calypso or Ogygia. But my luck wouldn't allow it. After Zia stormed out and Sadie and Walt followed shortly after, I was about to leave when Chiron said "Heroes, I hope you don't mind but I wish to talk to you about this matter without the Egyptians."

In all honestly, I minded it a lot. But since Chiron was asking nicely and since the others agreed and sat down, I had no choice but to sit down and talk as well.

"The reason I wanted to talk to the five of you privately is because I wanted to propose something that the Egyptians would have not taken well." Chiron said. "I would like to get any opinion or comment from the five of you about it."

"Sure Chiron, what is it?" Annabeth asked. I could sense a bit of worry in her voice. I couldn't blame her. Chiron wasn't acting as he normally would.

"I would like to get your opinion on whether or not we should go through with our plan to rescue Carter from Ogygia." He said.

Inside of me, I screamed. What the hell was Chiron thinking?

I was about to say, more likely scream, something but Chiron said, "Now before you protest, please hear my explanation. I know what I said a while ago about talking to the gods being your best hope of finding Ogygia, but upon further thought, I don't think you need to find Carter. Of course, it would help having him by our side in the battle, but I fear that we would waste too much time looking for him that we won't have enough time to stop Gaea from rising and destroying the world. From what I know, the gods spent decades weaving the magic that surrounds Ogygia. We only have weeks, days if we're not lucky before Gaea, along with the Egyptian Lord of Chaos rises."

"But what about the prophecy?" I said, desperately hoping to change Chiron's mind. "It says _Kanes_. It's in plural form. Without Carter we only have one Kane, Sadie, which means Carter has to be part of the prophecy."

I thought I made a pretty good point but Percy shook his head and said, "They're not the only two Kanes out there. During our first meeting, Carter mentioned his uncle, whose last name is also Kane, who he said was as powerful as he was. He could be part of the prophecy, not Carter."

Damn. How the hell am I gonna convince them that we have to rescue Carter, preferably without telling them about my trip to Ogygia?

"Now, before I ask you to give your opinion on this matter," Chiron said, interrupting my thoughts. "seeing as Percy was the only person here who has gone to Ogygia," Was it just me or did Chiron look directly at me when he said that? He couldn't possibly know about my trip there right? "Percy, is there any information you know about Ogygia that could help?"

"Not really. I've told all of you about my trip there. All of you know that the gods built Ogygia as a prison for one of Atlas' children, Calypso." He said. At the mention of her name, Percy looked down. "She's not a problem of course. In fact, I bet she's taking care of Carter as we speak."

Wait. That was one part I haven't thought about. Calypso was destined to fall in love with the heroes she would meet. If Carter was there then… No, I couldn't think that way. I made a promise to Calypso and the prophecy says that I would fulfil it.

Part of me also wondered how Percy coped with his trip to Ogygia. Surely, it rattled him. How couldn't it? I, myself couldn't spend one day in my life without thinking about the few days I spent with her and how miserable it made me feel. Then, it hit me. There was one thing that separates me from any other hero that has gone to Ogygia. Percy has Annabeth, and all the others had someone special in their lives to help them move on. I didn't. I mean, sure Jason and Piper helped but, they weren't my Annabeth. I knew there was only one person that would help me, not necessarily move on from my trip to Ogygia, but to fill the hole that has been drilled in me the second I left. That was the person that was with me in Ogygia, Calypso. (Wow, I'm starting to think I'm a son of Apollo, god of poetry, rather than Hephaestus. How I managed to think about all of that in just a few seconds? What can I say? I'm ADHD in body and mind.)

"The only way you could leave is through a magical raft that would only appear if you wanted to leave. I wonder why Carter hasn't left yet. Maybe Calypso hasn't told him he can or maybe he's still hurt physically." Percy said, interrupting my extremely long train of thought.

"The earth goddess is probably tampering with the island's magic, trapping Carter there. I suppose she hasn't killed Carter yet because needs him for something, like when she needed the blood of a demigod to rise the first time, and she's keeping him there until the time comes when she'll use him" Annabeth said.

"Back to the matter at hand," Chiron said "I think we have all the information we can get about Ogygia. I suggest that the all of you vote whether or not we should try to rescue Carter."

"Wait, if we do vote that we shouldn't rescue Carter, how in Hades are we going to convince Zia to do the same?" I asked, still hoping to change Chiron's mind.

"We'll tell her that Carter can't be harmed in Ogygia. When I was there, it was all peaceful. Kronos couldn't even send me dreams to frighten me. The magic surrounding Ogygia is ultra-strong. I don't think Gaea would bother trying to breach it. Besides, like Annabeth said, Gaea wouldn't harm him if she needed him for something." Percy said

I knew Percy was wrong. When I was there, Gaea managed to breach the island's magic. Same could happen with Carter and it could be much worse than just a talk. But, again, I couldn't say this without revealing my trip to Ogygia.

Since I realized that we were only five, and that Jason and Piper knew about my trip to Ogygia and why I badly needed to go there even though I haven't told them about how I swore on the Styx, plus the fact that I was tired and didn't want to argue with Percy anymore, I just nodded. Hopefully, even if Percy and Annabeth vote against rescuing Carter, Jason and Piper, knowing about my trip, would have my back, meaning it would be three against two in my favor.

"Percy, can you go first?" Chiron asked.

"I vote not to rescue Carter. I respect the guy a lot but it would be too much of a risk to spend weeks trying to find Ogygia Even with the gods' help it will take a lot of time, which we do not have a lot of left." Percy said.

I wanted to argue that it was as big a risk, if not bigger, to try and stop Gaea and Apophis without Carter. But, I decided not to, still confident that Jason and Piper were with me on this matter.

"I agree with Percy. I vote against." Annabeth said.

"Leo?" Chiron said

"I vote to rescue Carter." I said, without explanation why. It came out sounding angrier than I intended.

"I'm with Leo. I sense Carter is too big a piece of the puzzle to be left out." Piper said. I mouthed a thank you to her as she nodded.

"Jason?" I said.

After a few moments he said, "I vote against rescuing Carter".

My heart fell. How could Jason do this? He knew how important this was to me. Worse, he didn't bother explain his decision. Inside of me, different emotions started boiling. Anger, misery, hatred, a feeling of betrayal

"It's settled then." Chiron said "We'll tell Zia and the others about our decision after their trip-"

Before he could finish, I stormed out of the room and out of the Big House. I headed to a place where I could think, where I could think of what I'll do next. I headed to bunker nine where I knew I would be alone. I entered, seeing it was empty as I predicted. I headed over to a workbench and started fiddling with the tools to release my anger.

What the hell am I supposed to do now? I knew I was supposed to rescue Calypso from Ogygia. I just knew it. But with what just happened, how am I supposed to that now? This was the perfect, and the only opportunity I would ever have. Now, it's slipping through my fingertips all because of Jason.

I couldn't blame Percy and Annabeth, they didn't know about my trip there because I didn't tell them about it. Jason, however, knew. He knew how important this was to me. He even had the nerve to tell me that I would find her eventually. But now, he was the main reason why I couldn't.

Before I knew it, my hands caught on fire and the thing I was working on melted in my hands. In anger, I picked up a hammer from the table and threw it on the ground making a small dent. Then, I heard the door of the bunker opening.

"I don't want to hear your stupid apology, Jason!" I shouted throwing a small gear at the door.

Piper came in and dodged the gear I threw. "Leo, are you okay?"

I gave her my _are-you-seriously-kidding-me_ look.

"Sorry, not a good question" she said. I didn't want to get angry with Piper. After all, she was the only one who supported me a while ago during the meeting. "Look, I know your angry at Jason,-"

"Angry? I'm furious. Jason knows very well how important this opportunity was for me. He knew how badly I wanted to go back to Ogygia and rescue Calypso." I said, almost shouting.

"I know Leo, but please listen to me. I still don't agree with what Jason said but please look at this from his point of view."

"Hmmm…let's see. I have a friend who desperately wants to go to Ogygia to rescue someone very important to him and he has an opportunity to do so. What to do…? Oh I know, why not ruin this perfect opportunity for him" I angrily said.

"Leo, please. Jason just wants what you also want: to save the world. He knows that sacrifices have to be made."

"So he goes ahead and decides which sacrifices are needed to be made?"

"Leo, I'm not saying Jason did the right thing. Even if Calypso wasn't there, I would still vote on rescuing Carter. I'm certain he's a huge part of the prophecy. But that's not my point. My point is, Jason did what he did not because he didn't want you to find Calypso. He did it because he thought it would be the best thing for the quest.

"But it definitely isn't. It's mentioned in the prophecy. _An old promise must finally be fulfilled." _I paused, knowing that I said something that I shouldn't have.

"What do you mean it's in the prophecy?" Piper asked. I hoped Piper wouldn't figure out that I promised, actually swore on the River Styx, the most sacred oath you can make, to return to Ogygia to rescue Calypso but I knew it was hopeless. Piper was a child of Aphrodite. She was an expert in reading emotoons.

"You promised Calypso you would return didn't you?"

There it was. She had figured it out. I hoped that she wouldn't figure out that I swore on the River Styx. That would worry her to death. Breaking oaths you made on the River Styx was not something good for your health. Luckily, she didn't seem to figure that out.

"Leo, you have to tell the others about this. It's the only way you're gonna change their mind about rescuing Carter." Piper said

"Piper, I can't. I just can't." I said, sitting down, covering my face with my hands. I was a complete mess.

"It's the only way you're gonna rescue Carter and Calypso. What else can you do? You can't go alone."

There it was again. Going alone or maybe convincing Zia and maybe Sadie to come with me was exactly what I planned, anything but telling the others about my trip there.

I wasn't really sure why I didn't want to tell them about it. I just couldn't. I just couldn't talk about it without igniting the feelings I had while I was sailing on the raft, the feeling of extreme guilt and ultimate regret.

I knew that I would eventually have to tell them if we would rescue Calypso. But by that time, I would have Calypso by my side. I wouldn't experience the feelings I had leaving Ogygia since she was already beside. I would have already fulfilled my promise to her.

"Tell them about it, Leo. They're your friends. You saved the world with them. Trust me, you can trust them with anything" Piper said, leaving bunker nine.

I sensed just a little bit of charmspeak in her voice. I couldn't blame her. This is probably the charmspeak speaking but she knew, as well as I knew that flying over the ocean with little (no offense to Zia and Sadie) to no help would be pure suicide. Sure, Reyna had done it before, but she herself admitted that she got extremely lucky. That doesn't happen too often in my life. Besides at that time we were facing one super immortal. Now, we were facing two. I needed all the help I could get in finding Ogygia and rescuing Carter.

A few minutes after Piper left, I left bunker nine as well for dinner. During dinner, I avoided Jason the whole time. Even after Piper talked to me, I still wasn't ready to talk to him without getting angry. At campfire, the fire was as dim as it could it be as it reflected the camp's mood. When we dispersed, I headed straight to my bunk to get ready to sleep. I wanted this day to end more than ever. Once I was ready, I laid down on my bed and dozed off.

In my dream I was in a workshop, the same workshop where my mother died. This couldn't be happening again. I can't relive the worst day of my entire life (that meant a lot) again.

Suddenly, I saw a man behind me. He was a blue jumpsuit but I could hardly tell with all the oil stains on it. One of his legs was in a metal brace. His face was worse. It was misshapen and bulging.

"Dad," I said to the man who was my father, Hephaestus.

"Leo" he said, in a deep voice. "I apologise for my appearance but it's getting hard to talk to you. The window of opportunity was small so I had no time to prepare but I had to talk to you."

"Nah, it's okay." It really was. I was used to seeing him like this. "What do you want to talk about and why here in my mother's workshop?"

"I thought you would remember fond memories of her"

"In the place where she died?"

"Look, I'm not good at these kind of stuff and I know… I haven't been the perfect father."

I wanted to say, _No, no, most fathers these days leave their son when he's a baby and watch his son's mother die without helping _but he seemed dead serious so I decided not to.

"But I've tried to improve and I want to give you some help about Calypso."

"Are we actually talking about girls?"

"What? No! Well not exactly… stop trying to make this harder than it already is. I'm trying to help you here, boy.

I managed to stifle a laugh. Why I was making this so hard for him? I don't really know. The fact that the god of blacksmiths, who self admittedly does not handle life forms well, actually trying to talk to me about my feelings just amuses me.

"If you do plan on rescuing Calypso, Zeus is the only one who probably knows how to deactivate the magic surrounding the island. Although, from what I know, Ogygia is hidden somewhere in the Mediterranean. One more thing, even if you do get there, it's gonna take some time to release Calypso from her island so you'll have to convince the others to wait on her island" He said.

I thought about this for a while. Percy, Annabeth and Jason already didn't want to waste time to look for Ogygia. How was I gonna convince them to spend more time waiting on Ogygia? By that time, I might not have Zia and Sadie's support since they can already leave with Carter. It was a problem I would have to solve later on.

"Also, I ask you to be careful with those Egyptians. Even I can tell that they don't trust us."

"Why wouldn't they trust us? We haven't done anything horrible to them." I asked

Hephaestus just shook his said. "You got a lot to learn about history, boy. We, Greeks have made a name for ourselves with our tricks and deceits. Put yourself in their position. A Greek goddess sends four of your best warriors into a Greek camp and suddenly, the leader of the Egyptians disappears. Would you trust them?"

"I suppose not. But as you said that's history. We haven't done anything to them recently to lose their trust haven't we?"

"Well… no haven't. You've gotta point there, boy but…some people have to learn to let things go."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hephaestus spoke up. "The time has come for you to wake up my boy. But before you leave, I have one last gift for you." He said, bringing out a pen and handing it to me

"Gee, thanks. What am I supposed to do with this? Keep in touch with you by writing letters to Olympus?"

"No, of course not." He said, not noticing my sarcasm. "Open it"

As I obliged, the pen shifted into a knife, even the body of the pen adjusted to fit my hand perfectly. The blade was half celestial bronze and half imperial gold. "Woah. Just like Percy's. But why-"

"The rays and beams you've built on the Argo II are useful, quite exceptional actually, but it won't help you in close combat and hammers can only take you so far. This is one of the best close combat weapons I've ever made. It took me years to make it and it's custom-made to fit the swordsman's hand perfectly. You'll learn that it has a lot of useful features, much like your ship, the Argo II. Use it wisely"

On that note, my dream ended.

That morning, we were supposed to say farewell to the Egyptians and Piper before their trip but I didn't feel like seeing Jason. I was still a bit angry at him so I decided to head to the woods and test out my new knife which I found in pen form on my bedside table when I woke up. I decided to name it the Argo III, seeing as how Hephaestus compared it to the Argo II, the battleship.

The first thing I learned about it: Like Riptide, when you lose it, it would always go back to your pocket. I learned that when I accidentally threw my pen in a body of water that was 15 feet deep. (oops)

Second thing I learned about it: It wasn't just a knife. When I was thinking of why Hephaestus gave a knife instead of a sword, my knife elongated into a sword. I saw that I could turn it into any blade I wanted it to be just by willing it to change. It could turn into a knife, a sword, a javelin, even Carter's sword which was curved. Heck, it could turn into a butter knife if I wanted to.

After I learned all I could learn about the Argo III (I think), I headed back to my cabin to rest. One of my cabinmates told me that Piper and the others had already left for Egypt.

I sat in my bed for a while, contemplating how I'm gonna tell Percy and the others about my trip to Ogygia. Hopefully, they won't ask for details like the kiss we shared.

When I finally mustered the courage to tell them, I headed to the Big House. Once I arrived there, I saw Jason talking with Chiron.

Once he saw me, Jason looked at me apologetically and said, "Dude, I'm sorry that I didn't-"

"No, it's all okay" I said, cutting short his apology. "I understand" (although I really didn't)

"Thanks. What do you need?" he replied.

"Where is Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"Probably somewhere in camp"

"Gee, couldn't have guessed that. Thanks for being so specific."

At that comment, he laughed. I'm guessing he was relieved I was acting like my old self and that I wasn't angry at him. "Why do you need them anyway?"

"I have something important to share to all of you."

"Are you planning on telling them about, you know?" he asked. At that question, I just nodded.

Chiron seemed to understand how important what I was about to say was. "I'll have them sent here"

Once Percy and Annabeth arrived, I decided to go straight to the point "Guys, we need to rescue Carter from Ogygia." I then proceeded to telling them about my trip to Ogygia. I left out parts like our kiss, and the fact that I swore on the River Styx. As I predicted, feelings of guilt started building inside of me but I tried my best to hide it.

After I finished, Percy said, "No offense bro, but I'm still wondering if we should go. I mean, as I said, it's such a large risk spending days, maybe weeks, looking for Ogygia and again, no offense but how sure are you that this is the promise that is mentioned in the prophecy?"

I tried not to look offended. I knew Percy meant this in the best way possible but…still. I just laid my heart out telling a story that pained me to tell and it wasn't enough to convince them to look for Ogygia. I had played my most desperate card already…or have I?

I had no other choice. I wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste. Not. A. Chance. "I'm sure this is promise. It's the most sacred promise I can make." I said as they all looked at me in disbelief, even Chiron.

"I swore on the River Styx."

**Chapter 9 done! Not much of a cliffhanger since you already knew Leo swore on the River Styx.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. Any comments, criticism, suggestions (maybe a better name for Leo's new sword), will be appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sadie

**A/N: Hello! Again, I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record but I want to thank everyone who read this story.**

**Just an FYI, I changed some parts of the first few chapters. Fixed some grammatical errors and added some details but nothing major. The plot is still the same.**

**Also, the next two chapters (ten and eleven) are pretty much one chapter split into two. I'll upload both of them at the same time. Both are in Sadie's POV. Why I split them? You'll see. Just for a bit of fun.**

**Oh yeah, to answer a question I got from the reviews, randomkid, it's a prophecy you never what it means until it happens. Though I've already got plans for what's gonna happen but it could change so…yeah. (Not much of an answer I know, but that's the best I got.)**

**Again I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. So, here goes. **

Sadie:

As I expected, Isis wanted to talk with me the moment I stepped out of camp. Like last time, time, and the surroundings were frozen. I saw a leaf that was falling from a tree, frozen in mid-air.

Isis appeared in front of me, looking as she always did, in a regal white Egyptian dress. She did not look happy. At. All. I wonder why. Except for not following her extremely strict directions to stop working with the Greeks after they help defend the Brooklyn House, I couldn't have possibly done anything to upset her.

I tried stepping back into the camp, to see if she would disappear since I was behind the barrier. Unfortunately, she didn't. She seemed to know what I tried to do. She didn't seem to be too happy about that either. Gods, she was hard to please.

I seriously wanted to avoid a conversation with Isis. I knew she didn't approve of the Greeks and didn't want us to work with them. But the way I saw it, I didn't have much of a choice. Carter was in a magical island I couldn't possibly find without their help. I knew, whether we were gonna work with the Greeks or not, we were going to need Carter to defeat Apophis.

As I stepped out, Isis said, "Do not kid about this Sadie. This is a deadly serious matter. As I told you, they cannot be trusted. Carter has already disappeared and they're probably responsible." She said, pointing to Piper who was frozen. "Are you willing to risk that another one of you disappear?" She continued, pointing to Walt.

Gods, no. Anything but losing Walt. After all I've been through; finding a perfect boyfriend. The last thing I wanted was to lose him. Isis sunk that low so it was obvious she was desperate to sway me into abandoning the Greeks. But as much as I didn't want to see any of my friends harmed, I had no choice. Carter was in danger.

"Isis, I know what I'm risking but we need Carter. Unless you can find Ogygia, which I'm pretty sure you can't, we have no choice.

Isis looked offended. She hated being told she couldn't do something but I knew what I said was one of them. Ogygia was a Greek island, out of Isis' sphere of influence.

"Sadie, you don't even know all the information about the island you're going to. They're hiding information from you. Anubis saw them planning something after you left. They're considering not going to Ogygia, not rescuing Carter."

"Anubis? I thought the barrier was too strong for Egyptian gods to enter."

"When Walt was allowed in, so was Anubis since he's hosting him."

"Okay, but still, without their help, we can't find Carter."

"Merge with me, Sadie. Become the Eye of Isis again. Together we will find and rescue Carter. Though, I admit it will take us some time"

There it was. I was expecting that sooner or later, the offer of her powers, which I admit, is never easy to refuse. But, I knew this wasn't the time. I knew it needed to happen sooner or later but not now. I needed to figure this out on my own.

"I'm sorry, Isis. But this is a risk I have to take. We can't afford to be wasting time."

Isis tightened her lips, obviously not happy with my decision."Do what you want, Sadie Kane. But don't say I didn't warn you. They're planning something treacherous." She said. She then looked at Piper. "Ask her".

She disappeared in a flash of light. My conversation with Isis had ended. She left without even saying goodbye. How rude.

I tried shaking it out of my head but, of course, I couldn't.

While we were on the van heading to the museum, I was thinking about my conversation with Isis. _Could the Greeks really betray us? I mean, they seemed to trust us. They sent one of the Seven with us on the trip, without hesitation. They seemed intent on helping us._

Piper seemed to notice how troubled I was. People from camp told me that she excelled in reading one's emotions. I could tell she knew I was flustered.

"Is everything okay?" she asked nicely. "You can tell me anything. I can keep any secret, I promise."

"Some of the gods on our side don't think we should trust you." I said. I don't know what made me tell her that. Maybe it was because she seemed genuinely concerned.

"You can trust us, don't worry. We're gonna help you rescue Carter, I swear on the River Styx. It's the most sacred oath I can make. Besides, one of my friends has a personal reason to go to Ogygia."

"But Isis told me you planned on not going. Is that true?" I asked.

This got Zia's attention. "What do you mean you're not going? You just swore you would." There was a bit of worry in her voice but some anger as well.

Piper bit her lip, trying to decide if she should tell us or not. After I told my problems to her, I guessed she figured out she should do the same. "Some said we might take too long to find Ogygia. They think that the risk isn't worth it."

"But it is. Carter is needed to defeat the earth goddess and the serpent." Zia said. She was trying to keep herself calm but I could tell she was having a hard time.

"I know that. I was the one of us who did think the risk was worth it" Piper replied.

"So what happened?" Walt asked.

"We put it to a vote. It ended up three against two…in favour of not saving Carter." Before Zia could protest, Piper put her hands up. "But as I said, one of my friends, Leo, has a personal reason to go. He has information that I'm sure will sway them."

"So why didn't reveal the information while you were voting?" I asked

"Same reason he didn't want to talk to Zia about Ogygia. It's hard for him to talk about. It was…quite an unusual experience for him, one he can't get out of his head."

"So he's gonna tell them today?"

"I would think so. He desperately wants to go to Ogygia. I told him the only way he was gonna change the group's decision was by revealing the… information he had."

"May I ask what happened to him that he wants to go there so badly?" I asked. Looking back, that was a bit insensitive.

She bit her lip again, hesitating to tell us.

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to-" I said, but she interrupted me.

"No, I might as well tell you. If Leo does tell the others, which I'm pretty sure he will, you'll find out eventually." She then told us about how Leo himself went to Ogygia and about the girl she met there, Calypso. She told us about how he promised to return and that he's sure that it was the promise mentioned in the prophecy.

Wow, and I thought my love life was a complete mess.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the trip, which took about 10 more minutes. We had finally arrived at the museum.

While walking to the Egyptian section of the museum, Piper asked me, "Who's your father, if I may ask? Percy mentioned Carter telling him something about your uncle, who was supposedly as powerful as you guys. Are there any other Kanes that the Oracle could be referring to?"

I hesitated. I wondered if I should tell her. But after all she revealed in the van a while ago, I felt like I should trust her. She did swear that she would help us, on the River Styx, no less. Despite my limited knowledge of Greek Mythology, I have read stories about people breaking oaths they made on the River Styx. It usually ends in horrible death or torture. If she would swear on the River Styx, she was dead serious. I felt like if I had to trust anyone from the Greeks, she would be the easiest one to trust. Besides, I didn't think that revealing any information about my father could possibly do any harm.

We entered the Egyptian section of the museum and I pointed to a picture of Osiris. "There's my father."

She looked at the picture closer. "Osiris, god of the dead?" She said reading the label at the bottom of the picture. "But I thought Egyptian gods didn't have any mortal children, that magicians like you could only host them"

"Yeah, that's all true. What happened was when my father died, he hosted Osiris, so now, he's kinda the god of the dead. So in a weird way, Osiris is my father. Same way, Anubis here, god of funerals," I said, putting my hand on Walt's shoulder. "is kinda my boyfriend, since Walt is hosting him."

"You're hosting a god right now?" Piper said, staring at Walt.

"Yeah. I didn't much of a choice anyway; it was the only way I could live."

"How come?"

"Well—"

"Not to interrupt your budding friendship, but we have something we have to do." Zia said.

"She's gotta point" I said' smiling at Piper. She was jokingly massaging her head, like she was gonna have a headache, which I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I am kinda a handful. (No comments from you, Carter!)

Anyway, I used a random Egyptian artefact in the museum to open a portal to Egypt. A swirling sand vortex opened up.

"Piper, you like beaches?" I asked.

"Love them. Why?"

"Get ready for some sand." I said as I playfully shoved her in. Walt just looked at me like I was a maniac while I just grinned at him. The rest of us jumped in as well.

We popped out of the portal covered in sand, as usual.

"What was that for?" Piper asked, brushing sand of her hair.

"Nothing. We were in a hurry."

"You, Sadie Kane, are insane"

"I've been told that before." I said, smiling at her again.

I scanned our surroundings. We were at the entrance to the First Nome. In front of was the narrow plank where a killer turkey once called Carter a king. Below the plank, was, of course, a bottomless chasm. Across the plank was a tunnel, which led to the First Nome.

We crossed one by one, with Piper going last. Suddenly, a voice boomed out. "Her kind is not allowed here!"

Before I could react, there was strong gust of wind as Piper walked on the plank.

Piper lost her balance and fell into the bottomless chasm.

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry. I'll upload the next chapter right after this one. I'm not that mean.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sadie

**A/N: Here's the continuation…**

**Again I do not own PJO, HoO, or TKC. So, here goes.**

Sadie:

I had to act fast. When Piper fell, I quickly jumped off after her. I could hear her screaming at the top of her lungs. I tried to focus, which wasn't easy while you hear someone screaming and you're falling to your death. Finally, I managed to turn into a kite and swooped down, just above Piper.

She grabbed hold of my leg but it only slowed us down. I didn't have enough strength to fly while I was carrying her weight. Luckily, Zia reacted quickly as well. Above us was a vulture. I knew it was Zia's amulet. She must've thrown it down and it transformed in mid-air.

Piper, with her free hand, grabbed hold of the vulture's leg. We were now ascending slowly as my heart was beating out of my chest. We had somehow survived plunging straight down in a bottomless chasm.

While we were ascending, I saw something falling from above. More help maybe? It couldn't be. It was falling faster than I was. I realized it was gonna hit us if we didn't dodge it. As fast as I could, I pulled Piper towards the right to dodge it just in time. I saw what was falling. It was Hindenburg, the camel. Why Walt threw it, I didn't have a clue. Maybe he thought its fart was powerful enough to make it blast off like a rocket. I was relieved when that didn't happen.

Finally, we arrived at the top, where Zia and Walt were waiting. I gently dropped Piper on the ground and I turned back into human. Both of us were lying on the ground, breathing hard. Walt and Zia helped me and Piper up.

"What was the camel for?" I annoyingly asked Walt

"Sorry, wrong amulet."

A voice hissed as if it was annoyed we had the nerve to survive. I couldn't see where it came from but suddenly, a _ba_ appeared in front of us. It was a five foot tall bird, with a man's head. Its face was wrinkly, with black kohl eyeliner and a braided beard. It had a red aura glowing around it. I realized that this was the killer turkey who called Carter a king when we first got here two years ago. I had a feeling that it wasn't going to call anyone a king this time.

"What is she doing here?" it said, pointing to Piper. "She is the mortal enemy of Egypt."

"Uhhh…sir, I mean no harm—" Piper tried to say.

"Silence! You cannot charm me, Greek." It said. It turned to me. "She is not allowed access to the First Nome."

_I wish you just told us that instead of flinging her down a bottomless chasm_ I thought, though I didn't say that since I didn't want to make it any angrier than it already was.

"She means no harm. She's here to help" I said as calmly as possible. "I, Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis, Awakener of Ra, Defeater of Apophis, brother of Carter Kane, pharaoh of Egypt, allow her to step foot in the First Nome."

The killer turkey hissed again but I knew it had no choice. Not even it had enough guts to disobey the orders from authority such as myself. It let us pass but it obviously wasn't happy about it.

"Thanks for the help back there." Piper said.

"No problem. You can trust us. We've got your back. The same way I…uhhh trust you" I replied. Great, Isis was gonna be so happy about this.

We headed straight to the Hall of Ages where I knew we would find Amos. A few people were trying to greet me but I just ignored them.

When we were at the Hall of Ages, I told Piper not to touch anything since the visions could drive her insane and after learning what happened to her friend Frank, she obliged.

The end of Hall of Ages glowed purple, signifying an era that Carter and I started when we execrated Apophis, a third of it anyway. We thought it was gonna be the age of peace and prosperity. I guess not.

I saw images of our battle with Apophis and I had to really restrain myself from approaching them. I looked back and saw that Zia and Walt were uncomfortable to, trying to restrain themselves as well. At least I wasn't alone. It was tough but we managed to cross the Hall of Ages with our sanity intact.

Sure enough, we saw Amos sitting in the Chief Lector's chair, below the throne of the pharaoh.

He hasn't changed much from the last time we met him, which was a few months ago when we were studying cheese demons. It was unusual. When Desjardins, the Chief Lector before Amos, took the position, in a few months, he had looked like he aged a hundred years. Amos, however looked the same, which I was thankful for.

Amos was wearing his crimson suit, as he usually did, with his leopard-skin cape. His braided hair had been decorated with golden beads. He had his red-tinted sunglasses on, a symbol of his uhhh… connection with the god of Chaos, Set.

He was talking with one of his advisors when he spotted us. "Sadie! How nice of you to drop by. Meet my head advisor, Smendes." He said as Smendes turned towards us. Amos seemed to be such in a good mood. Too bad I had to ruin his day.

Smendes had Arab features and caramel colored skin. His hair was braided like Amos's but without gold beads. He was wearing traditional linen clothes, an outfit for magic. I guessed he was in his mid-40's. Carter could probably tell you that he was named after some guy in the history of ancient Egypt. But for me, I don't really care.

"Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, Walt Stone and uhh…" he said, staring at Piper.

"Piper McLean" Piper said, her voice still a bit shaken after the incident at the entrance.

"Ah yes, Piper McLean. Are you… new here?"

"You could say that."

"Okay then. Nevertheless, it's an honor to meet all of you."

Amos inserted himself in the conversation. "Sadie, what brings you here? Where's Carter?"

"We need to talk to you." I said. He must've sensed how serious I was.

"Very well. We should talk in private. Do you mind if Smendes is with us?" He said, standing up.

"No problem" I said. He led us to the war room. At the center, there was a giant map of the world. I knew that during the war, Amos could use figurines to control and move his troops around the world but, since there was no war, at least not yet, the figurines were just on the side.

Amos removed his glasses, "What do you need to talk about?" he said, his tone now deadly serious.

"We know about Manhattan." I said. I told him about the happenings of the past few days, starting from the BAG field trip, up to my conversation with Isis earlier that day. Walt, Piper, and Zia occasionally chimed in to add some details.

When we finished, Amos stayed silent. But Smendes spoke up "Master, we must immediately organize search parties to find our pharaoh. We need him for the oncoming war." His voice was frantic, on the verge of panic.

"Calm down, Smendes. From what I heard, they already have a plan. I sense sending search parties will be futile. As they said, Ogygia can only be found with the help of the Greeks." Amos said. "So, Piper, you're Greek?"

"Yes…sir"

"and one of your goddesses, Athena, believes it's necessary for us to work together"

"That's what she said"

"Very well. I'll consult my advisors about this. Meanwhile, Zia, Walt, why don't show Piper where you'll be sleeping tonight. Get settled in."

"But Amos, we don't plan on—" Zia said, before being interrupted. We really didn't plan on staying overnight. I could tell Amos just wanted to speak with me privately but Zia didn't get the message.

"Zia, Piper, let's go" Walt said. He whispered something in Zia's ear, probably explaining why Amos wanted her to leave with Piper. They soon left, leaving me alone with Amos and Smendes.

"Master, you can't be seriously considering this. You know that Greeks are known for their tricks. They are the mortal enemies of Egypt. They are not worthy of our trust. Isis said so." Smendes said.

Amos pondered this for a while. He asked me "Has Anubis said anything about this?"

"No, I don't think so. He probably sent Walt on that _ba_ trip about the attack on the Brooklyn House but he hasn't talked to Walt about the Greeks, at least, according to Walt has told me and he almost never keeps secrets from me." Then, I thought for a while. "Has Set said anything?"

"Well, I've been receiving messages in the form of _ba_ trips but I haven't made sense of them yet…" He paused

"You already knew about the serpent haven't you?" I guessed.

Amos sighed. "I've had suspicions. In fact, I was planning to tell you later this week. Something as evil as Apophis cannot rise without sending signals of it.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" I asked

"I suggest you go find Carter first. Then, we'll decide after that. I do want to meet the rest of the Greeks. See whether or not we can work with them."

"Master, this is preposterous." Smendes said. "As you're head advisor I stand strongly against this. You're walking straight into a trap. You dare defy Isis?"

I could tell Amos was a bit shocked at his advisor's reaction "Enough. I've made a decision. Besides, I have suspicions Set doesn't agree with Isis. It is rare for Set to admit he needs help."

Smendes pounded his fist on the table and stormed out, obviously unhappy with Amos's decision.

"What's his problem?" I asked Amos.

"His ancestors hated the Greeks more than anyone else in Egypt."

"How come?"

"It's a long story. I must check on him immediately."

"Can he become a threat?"

"I don't think so. He's one of my more loyal advisors. But if he does, turn to the other side, it wouldn't be a good sign. He's pretty powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Besides Walt and Zia, he's become the most powerful non-Kane in the world"

**A/N: Hoped you like it! **

**If you're wondering where I got the name Smendes (which you're probably not, but I'll tell you anyway) I just looked at the Wiki page of Ancient Greek history and looked for a good name.**

**So, anyway, I hope you could leave a review! Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Leo

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**Now, I know some of you wanted me to write a chapter in Carter's POV but I had to get this out of the way first. I'm sorry this chapter took a long time for me to write but I had a lot of trouble writing it. I tried to put more details and improve this chapter but it came out as rubbish. So, here's a compromise. In exchange for this short chapter, I swear on the River Styx, that I'll upload the next chapter sometime this week. Hopefully, 2 or 3 days from now.**

**Oh yeah, just an FIY, instead of a Carter chapter next, I'm thinking of writing in Calypso's POV. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Leo:

"You swore on the River Styx?" Percy exclaimed. "Leo, do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Yes, of course I do. But I still did it because I am sick of the Fates' cruelty. She's being punished for something she did thousands of years ago and it just ain't right." I said. Though this wasn't the only reason I wanted to save her, it still was true. Like Hephaestus said, _some people have to learn to let things go._

"Woah, Leo, calm down. Trust me, I understand what you're feeling but still…do you know what happens to people who break oaths they made on the River Styx?" Percy said

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted. I was starting to get enraged, not at Percy, but at the Fates. My hands started smoking and I didn't try stopping it. "One way or another, with or without your help, I am gonna fulfil my oath and set things right."

For a moment, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Chiron, all looked at me. I knew they understood one thing: They weren't gonna be able to talk me out of this.

Jason finally spoke up and stood up. "Well, if you insist, you're definitely not going alone. I got your back" He gave me a very quick bro hug. "Well, what do you say guys? When Piper and the Egyptians come back, we'll head to Olympus to ask for some help." I was thankful for Jason's support. One thing about him was whenever he did something wrong, he'd try his absolute best to make up for it.

Percy put his face in his hands for a few seconds before he lifted his head again and stood up. "Oh, fine. But you guys have to tell me the protocol on talking to a girl who was destined to fall in love with you but you had no choice to break her heart and abandon her.

I chuckled, my mood starting to lighten. "Don't worry, bro. Calypso doesn't seem like the type who holds grudges."

"Yeah, ask Annabeth about that."

I looked Annabeth, puzzled.

"Oh, it's…nothing" she said, shooting a look at her boyfriend. I translated it as _there definitely is something but if you dare ask about it, I will slit your throat._

We dispersed. Since the Seven had the privilege of not having a specific schedule, I could do whatever I wanted. I decided to head to the Hephaestus cabin to take a nap. I was seriously emotionally tired.

When I woke up, I judged it was about 12:00 in the afternoon. After eating some lunch, I decided to train with the Argo III. I wanted to train with it as a knife first but I knew nothing about using knives. So, I started looking for someone I knew who did know.

As I was heading to the Athena cabin, I passed by the Poseidon cabin and saw the person I was looking for in the middle of a kiss with Percy. [a quite passionate one, I might add (Ow! Annabeth just punched me. It's not my fault. You left the door open)]. Why it was open was beyond me.

Anyway, I stood there, awkwardly watching for a few seconds, wondering if I should ask Annabeth later. As I was about to leave (Honestly, I was), Percy saw me and his eyes grew wider as he pulled away from Annabeth.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked me as he started laughing, holding his stomach. Annabeth, curious why her boyfriend started laughing, turned around and saw me, standing at the doorstep. She tried looking angry at me for interrupting their…um…session but she couldn't stop herself from laughing as well.

Meanwhile, I was just standing there, looking for an explanation. "I, umm…I wasn't…I was just…" But my attempt just made them laugh harder. My face was so red, it couldn't possibly get any redder.

Finally, after about a minute and a half of them laughing and me just standing there, looking like a complete idiot, they finally stopped.

"What do you want, Leo?" Annabeth asked. "If you're here to ask about what Percy said earlier today—"

"No, no" I replied, still embarrassed. "I'm curious but, I sense you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so why are you here, then. You just came here to watch?" Percy said, trying to hold back his laughter. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Gods Percy, let it go" I said, but I knew he wouldn't. I knew I was gonna get teased about this for the rest of my life.

"Anyway, I'm here because I want to ask for some help." I said, bringing out the Argo III in pen form and twirling it around my fingers.

Annabeth stood up and looked at the pen in my hand closely. "What do you need us for? As smart as I am, I'm still dyslexic and when it comes to anything that doesn't involve fighting monsters, Seaweed Brain isn't much help either, and he is also dyslexic.

"Hey!" Percy protested but Annabeth just laughed.

"What? No, I don't need your help in that area. What I was talking about was this." I said as I pulled off the pen cap and the Argo III elongated into a knife.

"Woah, nice knife dude. Where'd you get it?" Percy asked.

"Thanks. It's a gift from my dad. He gave it to me in a dream last night." I replied. "Anyway, Annabeth, I know you're one of the best knife-fighters in camp so, can you teach me a few tricks? I could use Percy's help too." I said. Since I was already talking to Percy, I might as well get his help using the sword as well.

"Dude, I know absolutely nothing about using knives." Percy said

"But I wasn't asking for your help on using a knife, I was asking if you could teach me some swordfighting."

"But…Wait, Hephaestus gave you a sword too?"

"Kind of." I said as I willed the Argo III to turn into a sword. Percy and Annabeth just stared at it in awe.

"That is wicked cool, man" Percy said.

"The engineering in that thing…wow" Annabeth said.

I couldn't help but grin. "Thanks. Father said it's the best close combat weapon he's made." I said. "So, what do you say? Can you help me or was I interrupting something important?"

Percy smirked. "Yeah, sure why not? Let's head to the swordfighting arena."

Once we were there, I started with learning to use a knife with Annabeth. The first thing Annabeth said was to use a knife well, you had to be quick. The problem was, quickness wasn't one of my assets. I'm strong, fireproof, charming, and extremely awesome, but not quick. So, I struggled with it. It took an hour and a half for me just to learn the most basic disarming techniques.

When we ended, Annabeth said, "uhhhhh…decent job, Leo. But, I don't think the knife is right."

"Oh, please. I know stunk."

Annabeth smiled "Yeah, you sucked badly. I hope you're better with a sword." On that note, she left.

It was time for my swordfighting lesson with Percy. The first thing I noticed: it was way easier than using a knife. I didn't need to get close to my opponent since my sword could as long as I wanted it to. After just an hour, I got the hang of some basic disarming techniques.

"You got a lot potential. Your strong arms certainly help. Work on your defense. I recommend you build yourself a shield." Percy had advised.

After training with Percy, I trained for about an hour more. I was feeling proud of myself when I disarmed one of our new campers, a son of Ares, in a sparring match. It wasn't much, but it was something.

After training, I took a much needed shower and got ready for dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary happened between that point and campfire. As usual, I scraped some of my food in the flame as an offering to Hephaestus.

At campfire, in the middle of the sing-along, Piper and the others arrived from their trip to Egypt. Piper told us that except for her falling into a bottomless chasm, nothing extraordinary happened.

I told them that we would go through with going to Olympus to ask for help to go to Ogygia, much to Zia's relief. She seemed much more relaxed then before she left. I guess going to Egypt helped.

After our short discussion, I headed to the Hephaestus cabin to get some rest. I would need a lot of it. I thought about building a shield for myself like Percy said, but I decided it would have to wait.

Surprisingly, I had a peaceful sleep. To make it even better, when I woke up, I found a wristwatch on my bedside table. It had a note on it saying: _One more gift for you. Use it wisely. H._

I knew it was from my dad. I put on my watch and pressed a button on the side of it. Seeing as it's from Hephaestus, I was sure it was more than just a watch.

As I pressed the button, the watch became full-sized shield. It was way lighter than any shield should've been. The front of the shield was divided into four quadrants with a circle in the center. On each quadrant, there was a picture carved on it, depicting my adventures, me, Jason, and Piper on Festus, me building the Argo II, me defeating the Eidolons in Rome, and me facing down Gaea. But what caught my attention was the picture in the circle at the center. It was a picture of me, looking as happy as ever, with…my mom.

I had to admit, I was a bit teary-eyed at that point. I noticed the other Hephaestus campers staring at my shield, but I really didn't care. I said a silent thank you to Hephaestus as I turned the shield back into a wristwatch.

I got up and got ready for the quest ahead. I was feeling good. I was positive that we would get this done. After breakfast, Chiron sent us off. Mr. D informed Olympus we would be coming to Olympus so I knew they were expecting us. Once we were in the Empire State Building, we had trouble allowing the doorman to let Sadie, Walt, and Zia enter Olympus. Lucky for us, Athena came down and told the doorman it was okay.

Here's the most surprising part of the day, at Olympus, everything went as planned. Of course, Zeus was reluctant at first, but when I held him to his oath that he made when we defeated Gaea (at least a third of her), saying that he would grant me anything I asked for as long as it was in his power, he couldn't say no. He told me we could only enter Ogygia once, which was fine, that was all I needed. He told me that Ogygia was, as Hephaestus said, somewhere in the Mediterranean. He said that the gods would direct our ship towards Ogygia and let it pass the barriers. He also said that we would have to figure out how to get Calypso out. I wanted to complain and ask why he couldn't just tell us but I decided to not push it. Zeus was already being generous.

A few hours after our visit to Olympus, we were already boarded in the Argo II. Another surprise, our trip to the Mediterranean was relatively easy. By a day and a half, we were already sailing over the sea. Of course, there were some monsters but, nothing gave us too much trouble.

One night, I was resting in my cabin when Piper came into my room and told me that everyone was assembling at the front of the ship. As I arrived there, I saw a barely visible barrier in front of us. I deduced this was the barrier that surrounded Ogygia.

"What's the problem? We can't get past the barrier?" I asked

"No, we can easily get past it" Annabeth said. She was supposed to be the one steering while I rested. "But Sadie told me to stop so she could examine the barrier. Apparently, it seemed familiar to her. So, I stopped the ship and came here."

I realized she was right. We were floating in place and I saw Sadie studying the barrier. After a few minutes Sadie, along with Zia, came to us.

"Believe it or not, the barrier is just a bunch of layers of boundary spells. It's gonna take some time, maybe around a day and a half, but we could easily break the spell." Sadie said.

"Seriously? You can get Calypso out of Ogygia? It's that simple."

Sadie bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess. Well, take it as a thank you for helping us rescue Carter."

I couldn't help but feel amazed. To my and her surprise, I actually hugged Sadie. She pushed me off after a few seconds.

"That's why no hero could help Calypso get out of her prison. This is Egyptian magic" Annabeth said as we went back to our work.

A couple of hours later, I was in the front of the ship and I could see an island below us. I was sure it was Ogygia, without a doubt.

I couldn't believe it. I'm back in Ogygia. It wasn't even that hard. I was gonna get Calypso out of Ogygia. Maybe the Fates were tired of being cruel. Maybe, for once the Fates were being kind to me.

Ha, I had the nerve to actually hope that. I couldn't have been more wrong.


	13. Chapter 13: Calypso

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted to but this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be. To be honest, I'm not 100% happy, just about 90-95% but I hope you still like it.**

**I'm already working on the next chapter so stay tuned.**

Calypso:

I was a wreck.

Ever since Leo Valdez left, I have yet to get back to my usual routine. Leo Valdez left a long long time ago, months, I would guess, and I still haven't gotten over him. Usually, it just takes a week or two for me to get over heroes that come to my island.

But something was obviously different about Leo Valdez. He wasn't the typical good-looking guy who washed up on my island. He didn't make me fall in love with him instantly. In fact, for the first few days I couldn't stand him. I felt like it was an insult sending him here. But, I realized it was anything but.

He grew on me. I always try not to get attached to the heroes that get sent to my island but I fall in love with them anyway. At first, I thought Leo would be the easiest to resist but it was the exact opposite. I didn't just fall for him. I fell for him hard.

What made me fall in love with him? I don't really know. I mean, all the heroes that have come here are kind people. They had good intentions. They never wished to hurt me by leaving but they had no choice. They wanted to help me but they couldn't. I told them that.

The difference was, Leo didn't believe me. He didn't want to believe that he couldn't help me. The boy said he would build a dragon just to rescue me. Never has a hero promised to come back after I told them they couldn't. But Leo's words were sincere. He's the reason that for the first time, I had hope, hope that I would finally escape my prison and my curse.

Maybe that's what I fell in love with, his stubbornness to believe he was helpless. When he was stuck here, he didn't believe that there was no way to get out. He started building something to help him escape.

When the raft came for him, I couldn't control myself. I kissed him. His lips spread warmth across my body, a feeling that I desperately missed.

Months later, I was still there, everyday hoping for a bronze dragon to come with Leo Valdez on it. There were days wherein I would sit on the beach he landed on, waiting, days where I would stay in his makeshift workshop on the island, remembering the time he was beside me, days where I would just stay in my cave, crying.

Then, one day, Carter came.

I was tending to my garden, trying to go back to my normal routine, when I heard a voice shout from the beach. "Hello?"

It couldn't be Leo. That, I knew of. I remember his voice clearly and the voice I heard wasn't it.

Another hero? No, I can't take this anymore. If my heart is going to get more broken than it already is…I wouldn't be able to take it. Damn the Fates. How cruel can they be?

Still, I approached him. As I got closer, I saw that he had skin the color of caramel, and curly hair.

He spotted me. "Who are you? Where are we?" he asked.

"None of your business." I said coldly. I at least had to try to not get attached to him. "Just tell me you want to leave already."

He was shocked at the tone of my voice. I couldn't blame him but I really didn't care. I was in no mood to fall in love with another hero. "What?" he asked.

"Do you want to _leave_? Surely you've got somewhere to go."

"Uh…yeah. My friends are —"

"Fine" I interrupted. I was having the exact same conversation with him as I was with Leo when he arrived. The last thing I needed was more memories of Leo. "Just say, _I want to leave Ogygia."_

"Uh, okay. I want to leave—whatever you said."

Damn, did the Fates give this boy a script of my conversations with Leo? Why did they have to play this cruel trick on me?

I sighed. "Oh-gee-gee-ah" I pronounced it slowly, like I did with Leo.

"I want to leave Oh-gee-gee-ah" he said. But after a few moments, nothing happened, no raft appeared.

"Ugh!" I screamed. I had the nerve to hope it would be that easy. Of course it wasn't. As if the Fates would be that kind.

I started to walk away but the boy grabbed my hand. I quickly pulled away. "Look, you have to help me get out of here, please." He said.

"There's nothing I could do to help you, boy! You're stuck here as much as I am!" I shouted.

"Where exactly are we and what the hell are you mad at me for?" he asked. I could sense a bit of anger in his voice

I was taken aback. Again, I couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault. He's just a guy who didn't want to be stuck here as much I didn't want him to be here too.

But at that time, I didn't care at all. I was on the verge of tears and I knew I couldn't cry. I knew he would try to comfort me, like all the other heroes that come here, and eventually he would grow on me. I couldn't let that happen.

I just turned around and started to run to my cave and this time he didn't try to stop me. In my cave, I let it all out. I didn't try to restrain myself. I cried for what seemed like an eternity. In anger, I grabbed a vase and threw it down on the floor.

A few minutes later, the boy appeared at the front of the cave. Before he could say anything, I grabbed another vase and threw it at him screaming "Get out!" I realized this was just like what happened with Leo. Great, more memories of Leo.

Like Leo, he easily dodged the vase. Unlike Leo, he didn't go away.

"Please, I'm sorry for what happened but can we please talk?" he said.

"No, we can't" I replied

"Look, I know you don't want me here. Fine, I don't want to be here either. So can we please just work together to get me out of here?"

"You really don't understand, do you? Without the magic raft, there is no way out of here."

"So there's absolutely nothing you can do to help me leave?"

I knew there was only one way this boy could leave. It worked with Leo. This was another cruel trick of the Fates, maybe the most cruel one of all. For this boy to leave, I had to do what I did with Leo, Percy, and all the others. I had to let this boy into my life. I had to fall in love with him.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, tears were running down my cheek. "I really want to help but I just can't. Please, just leave, now."

He left. The next few hours were mental torture. I sat in my cave, crying my eyes out, knowing that a guy that I was destined to fall in love with was just outside my cave. The weirdest part was that I still had hoped that Leo would return. This experience with this boy reminded me so much about him, it hurt. The main reason why I didn't want to let the boy outside in my life was because I didn't want to forget about Leo. Leo was, without a doubt, the most special hero that came to my island.

After a few hours later, the boy came into my cave again. "What are you doing here?" I said in a distraught tone. "Please, don't take this personally, but just leave, please."

"I'm sorry but I need your help. I have an idea to get out of here, no offense. I'm not good at it but I might as well try." He said.

"I told you, there's no—"

"Do you have any Egyptian relics around here?" he asked, interrupting me.

"What? Why would you need a—" I was stunned.

"A magic portal, a possible way out of here, I need an Egyptian relic."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any" I said as a memory was resurfacing in my mind. The boy simply shook his head in despair.

I looked at him curiously. "What are you, a son of Hecate? Surely, you are a demigod hero right?" I asked.

"No I'm not Greek. I'm Egyptian" he said, confirming my suspicions.

I started pacing the cavern floor. Memories started flooding my head, a sacred oath all titans and gods made about another side. "This is bad. This is real bad." I said. "How did the two sides meet?"

He told me about the great prophecy, about Gaea rising again, this time with Apophis, the Egyptian serpent. He told me about the risk Athena took, sending four Egyptians to the demigod camp.

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I got kidnapped by some of their forces. There was an attack and one monster grabbed hold of me. In a flash of light, I ended up here."

"Gaea and Apophis are trying to cause fighting between the two sides. They're trying to get you out of the picture by sending you here." I guessed.

"Where exactly is here?" he asked

I bit my lip. I decided that I might as well tell him. "This is Ogygia. It's surrounded by magical borders to keep anyone from escaping. Heroes occasionally get sent here as a part of my curse" Before he could talk, I said "Long story, don't ask. The point is we're going to have to find a way for you to escape."

"But you said—"

"We're going to have to try. We've got no choice. Come with me." I led him to a place I dreaded to go to, but I knew could have something that would help. I led him to Leo's makeshift workshop on my island.

When we were already there, I found some half-finished machines and some blueprints on the table. Luckily, Leo started on a backup tracker when he was here. I started working on it.

Unfortunately, when I started working, I started to think of Leo again and how perfectly we worked together. I really couldn't get him out of my head, no matter what I did.

Meanwhile, the boy beside me wasn't as helpful at first. He didn't know much about machines but he would help whenever he could. But, when I explained to him how the tracker should work, he cast an Egyptian tracking spell to help. It did. After a few hours of work, we were almost done, just a few kinks to fix. The boy, to my surprise, put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. "My name is Carter by the way." He stuck out his hand, offering a handshake. I reluctantly accepted it.

"Look, I don't know what it is you're going through. But I want to help." He said.

Uh-oh. No, this was the last thing I needed, another reason to hope. "Please, please don't say that."

"Please let me help, it's the least I can do" he said.

"You don't know what you're saying. You can't help."

"You told me I couldn't leave this place, but here we are trying."

"That's different. The world is at stake." I said as I was on the verge of tears. "Look, I appreciate that you want to help but please don't say you will. There is no way you can help me, so don't waste our time trying. I don't hate you, I promise. It's just that if you try to help me, one way or another, I'm going to be hurt even if you don't mean to. The best thing you can do for me is to not try. So, please just…don't" I walked away from him, back to my cave.

In my cave, as I tried to sleep, I felt horrible. Carter was just like all the other heroes who have been to my island. He was kind-hearted. He wanted to help but I knew he couldn't. It was my curse. Heroes sent here would try their best to help me but in the end, I would be disappointed.

The next day, I finished the tracker and hooked t up to a tracker I built. I wasn't confident it would work but we had to try. Carter and I were standing at the beach face-to-face, as he was about to leave.

"Thank you again, for everything." He said.

I nodded. "You're welcome. I'm sorry for the way I treated you but—"

I didn't have time to finish. Before Carter could get on the raft, the ground shook. In front of me, Carter doubled over, holding his head like he was going insane. I realized he was sinking to the ground. Correction, the earth was rising and encased him. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a voice started laughing. It was ancient but feminine. I recognized it. It was Gaea.

_Oh, Calypso, just another symbol of gods' injustice._

"What do you want from me, Gaea?"

_Nothing. After your precious little hero comes back, you would have already served your purpose in my plan. You would be no use to me. You should be thankful. Even your immortality won't enable you to see my plan unfold. You shall be spared from seeing your island destroyed._

I was speechless as Gaea continued laughing. The cocoon of earth containing Carter sunk to the ground. He was nowhere to be found.

What rattled me the most what Gaea said. The precious little hero couldn't be Leo right? I realized I was dead wrong.

As if on cue, I saw a huge Greek warship floating in the sky from afar. I don't know how but I was sure this was the Argo II, the warship Leo said he built.

I understood what would happen. Gaea planned all of this. She sent Carter here as a bait to lure Leo and the others. Then, she took Carter away. Somehow, Leo's return, as much as I anticipated it, would end up badly.

**A/N: Oh yeah, I want to thank you guys for the reviews. 20 reviews! That's an accomplishment for me.**


End file.
